Twilight vs Twilight
by Singer41
Summary: When an evil second demension Twilight arrives at Ponyville and temporarily takes the good Twilight out of the picture by turning her into a stone statue... Applejack, RainbowDash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike must rescue Twilight and help her get through a few tough challenges to help her stand up to this evil version of herself. Rated K . Complete
1. Prologue

_In the second demension version of Equestria, once a well respected and loved pony, Twilight Sparkle made herself known to be quite a hero, as well as her friends. But one day when the spirit of disharmony, Discord, returned to Equestria. The Mane 6 were to use the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord, but Discord was able to foil them and break them up as friends forever, by tricking them into becoming polar opposites of themselves; all but Twilight of course, until all her friends give up on her and she loses all hope. In the original version, Twilight over comes the setback when she goes back to the Library and recieves messages from Princess Celestia. This version of Twilight didn't go back to her home when all of her friends walked away from her, her choice instead was to go to Discord and ally up with him, and this decision changed the outcome of her demension forever..._

* * *

After Twilight and Discord teamed up to cause chaos together across Equestria, their mutual crisscross turned into a doublecross. Twilight turned Discord into the Royal Guard, after Twilight found out that Discord was going to turn her into stone when he was done with her. Although he evaded and escaped the Royal Guard several times, Discord was eventually taken down by Celestia, and imprisoned in an orb with no hope of escape. Twilight decided that chaos wasn't enough as she decided to dominate Ponyville and attempt to overthrow Celestia as she worked her way up. She was however, defeated when Spike, her once faithful assistant(but left her when she turned evil) reluctantly helped Celestia knock Twilight down before she used her magic to reach Canterlot.

After Twilight was defeated, she fled Ponyville and became a wanted fugitive, much to Celestia's sadness. Celestia was hoping that she could win back her student, and turn her back to good so she could restore her friends and put the Elements of Harmony back to use. But Twilight wouldn't have any of that, especially after she found new means of power.

One night, she decided to sneak into Canterlot's magic studies to find a spell that would help her rise back to the top. It was a silent evening, which made her mission very tough. She had to be stealthy. There were two guards at the castle door who were a couple of the finest guards in Equestria.

"Do you hear anything?" said the first guard.

"Nope" said the second.

Twilight threw a rock, and made the guards jump.

"Did you hear that?" said the first guard.

"Yeah" said the second guard.

"Go check it out" said the first guard.

"Alright" said guard number two. He walked over to where the sound was coming from and he found a rope tied to a tree. "Who put this... heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere?"

The second guard found himself trapped in one of Twilight's clever traps. "Naaaaaaaaa dang it!"

The first guard, having heard the second guard's noises went to go check out the scene. As he walked closer, he was finally able to see his comrade tied to a tree. His muffled warnings came too late as the first guard suddenly found himself covered with a big brown sack. Twilight used her magic to tie up the bag and tied it to one of the branches on the tree.

"Well, removing those guards was easier than I thought" said Twilight as she made her way into the study room. "My old studying grounds... this brings back memories... Why did I have to go and make friends? They ruined everything! Okay, Twilight focus."

Twilight browsed throught the books and finally found one called "portals". She opened it up and turned to the chapter, "Alternate dimension".

"This is perfect!" said Twilight to herself. She read all that she needed and was on her way out the door, when she bumped into someone on her way out. "Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight Sparkle, please I beg of you again, stop this quest for domination! It's not worth it! I don't want to have to put you behind bars!"

"You don't get it, Celestia!" said Twilight. "I failed so long ago! There's no going back for me. This is how it's supposed to be now, things can never be as they once were. There is nothing for me here, now! I will soon rule another demension and I will be respected at last!"

"What?" said Celestia as Twilight teleported out of the palace and onto the streets of Canterlot. Celestia sent the guards after her.

"Twilight Sparkle, stop in the name of Celestia!" said the lead guard.

Twilight ran and ran as fast as she could. Knocking over barrels and tables to keep the guards from gaining on her. But all her running had finally become futile when she found herself at a dead end in an alley. She turned around and three guards were closing in.

"Ha!" said Twilight. "You really think you can capture me?"

"Don't make things worse for yourself, Twilight!" said the guard. "Please just come quietly and hand over the book!"

"NO!" yelled Twilight as she used the portal spell and disappeared into thin air.

"Dargh!" said the guard. "We lost her!"

* * *

Moments later, Twilight found herself in Ponyville of the other dimension, what we the audience would know as the regular dimension. It looked like the old Ponyville of her dimension.

"Nice to see things haven't changed much here" said Twilight(in this dimension, she'd be known as evil Twilight). "It's perfect for the taking!"

Twilight gave an evil grimmace as she gazed at Ponyville, standing by the sign that said "Welcome to Ponyville". She went into the Everfree forest to work on her plan.

"Soon everypony will learn to fear the name, 'Twilight Sparkle'!" she thought to herself as she disappeared into the woods.


	2. Chapter 1: Domination

Twilight Sparkle took a morning stroll through Ponyville making preparations for the return of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who had been gone on a long visit to see some of their relatives in far away regions of Equestria. She knew their first stop would be Ponyville, because Celestia said she'd stop by for a while before returning to Canterlot.

"Applejack" said Twilight. "How are the preparations for the big party going?"

"Uh I don't know Twilight" said Applejack. "I've been too busy making all these pies. I think Pinkie Pie was in charge of the party supplies."

Twilight looked up at the sky as a flash of color caught her eye. It was Rainbow Dash and Derpy clearing the clouds.

"Careful Derpy!" said Rainbow. "We don't want anypony, namely me, to get hurt!"

"Got it Rainbow Dash!" said Derpy.

"Rainbow!" yelled Twilight. "How come it's just you and Derpy clearing the clouds? Where are the rest of the Pegasai?"

"They are busy controlling the weather fiasco in Cloudsdale!" said Rainbow. "I wanted to help them, but they insisted that I stay true to my job here. That's why I'm trying to hurry up, so I can get back there!"

"I'm sorry, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I'm just trying to make sure everything is in order."

"Don't sweat it, Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash as she chased after Derpy who was riding a wild thunder cloud.

"Don't let it get away Derpy!" said Rainbow Dash as they both wound up flying off out of sight.

Twilight moved on to Pinkie Pie. She found her hard at work making party decorations.

"Hey Twilight!" said Pinkie as Twilight entered the bakery.

"Hey Pinkie..." said Twilight with a pause. "Are are you sure we need all this?"

"Oh yes!" laughed Pinkie Pie. "You can't ever have too much party stuff!"

Pinkie Pie left the room to go get more baloons and confetti.

Spike entered the bakery with a feel of grumpiness. "Twilight, why do we have to throw a party for them again? I mean I get it that they're royalty, but come on!"

"I know you don't fully understand, Spike. But I feel it's necessary to greet Princess Celestia and Luna after their long trip away" said Twilight.

"Sounds like a bunch of fuss about nothing to me" said Spike.

"Come on, let's go visit Rarity to make you feel less grumpy!" said Twilight.

Twilight didn't get but a few feet from the bakery when she was stopped by Fluttershy.

"Twilight!" said Fluttershy. "I'm so glad I found you! A stranger gave me this note for you, it looks urgent!"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" said Spike.

"No" said Fluttershy. "She told me not to make too much eye contact with them because you don't want them to think you're staring!" She was hoping to get a laugh from Spike, but he was still in a bad mood.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she opened the letter. The letter was written in hoof-writing similar to her own, almost identical.

"Dear Twilight" she read. "Please come to the edge of town as soon as possible I have a business proposition for you that you would be a fool not to accept. Come soon! Signed, 'Sparkler'"

"Sparkler?" said Twilight aloud as she finished reading the letter.

"Sounds weird" said Spike. "Don't go!"

"Oh I'm sure it's just someone... Uh I mean I'm sure it's just..." Twilight couldn't come up with a good reason why she should go, but her curiosity was over ruling her logic at the moment. "I'm going to go check it out. If I don't like it, I'll politely decline!"

"I'll come with you!" said Spike. "I don't like the way this sounds."

Twilight motioned for him to hop on her back as she headed to the location that she was told to go to in the letter.

As she walked by, she could see all the other ponies busy at work prepping the party for the Princesses.

She continued to walk past the buildings until she reached the edge of town and was near the Everfree Forest.

"This must be where they wanted to meet us!" said Twilight.

"Indeed it is" said a voice coming out of the darkness. A pony with a dark coat showed up to talk to Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle!" said the mysterious figure. "I've been following your deeds and acts of courage for a long time now and I know all about you and your past journeys. You obviously have a lot of power in that horn of yours, perhaps one of the greatest magic poines in Equestria."

"Well I don't know about that" said Twilight being modest, but then collecting herself because she didn't know who she was talking to.

"But your problem is you're too nice! Too modest!" said the figure.

"Excuse me?" said Twilight. "Everyone seems to like me just the way I am."

"Of course they do" said the figure. "Which is why you don't get near enough respect."

"I don't follow!" said Twilight as she started to get a little annoyed.

"You are capable of so much domination!" said the figure. "And yet, you chose to be Celestia's puppet!"

"Who do you think do you are?" said Spike. "Twilight doesn't have strings and she isn't Celestia's puppet!"

"I think that I am in good position to say what I've said, now zip it lizard!" said the figure.

"I don't want to dominate, I want to study friendship and learn" said Twilight. "I'd like to know who you are myself, you sure are making bold statements!"

"I can make these statements" said the figure. "I have every right."

"Oh yeah? How?" said Twilight.

"Because..." said the figure removing her hood. "I am you!"

"What?" said Twilight. "Oh you must be future me again! Nice to see you wearing something not all tore up and ugly."

"I am not you from the future, but you are pretty close!" said the figure.

"Well if you're not form the future, then who are you and why do you look so much like me?" said Twilight.

"Because I am you, from a different dimenstion!" said the other Twilight. "Don't you understand? We have the power to take over both your Equestria and mine! We are the most talented pony in Equestria, why would you not want to make gains by force?!"

"I have to say, no!" said Twilight. "I really hope you aren't serious about this!"

"I'm dead serious!" said other Twilight. "And if you won't join me, than I'll move you out of my way!"

"No!" said Twilight. "I will never go down that pathand I'll never back down!"

"Then you are a threat!" said the evil Twilight. "If you are not with me, then you are against me!"

"I can't let you go any further!" said Twilight, standing in Evil Twilight's way. "Sparkler, or evil me... whoever you are, you will not enter Ponyville! Go back to where you came from!"

"You think you intimidate me?" said Evil Twilight as she blasted Twilight with some magic from her horn.

"Twilight!" said Spike in horror as he watched Twilight being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Wow, you really are weak!" said Evil Twilight. "What've you been doing reading books?"

Twilight decided that she wouldn't respond with words, but with actions. She hit Evil Twilight with a stick that she pulled off of a tree with her magic.

"That was weak, Twily!" said Evil Twilight. "I think it's time for you to be put to sleep!"

Evil Twilight charged up her horn, preparing to do a very dangerous move she learned from one of the books she stole from the Canterlot library in her dimension.

"Hope you enjoy being a "rock" star, Twilight!" said Evil Twilight as blasted her horn at Twilight. Twilight within seconds was turned into a stone statue, her eyes were closed and her.

Spike screeched in horror as he saw Twilight turned into a stone statue, fall to the ground.

"Twilight! NO!" said Spike.

"Now for you!" said Evil Twilight.

Spike ran away before Evil Twilight could even think about getting him.

"Spike got away, but no worries!" said Evil Twilight. "They will all know I am here eventually! And you, my pretty other dimensional self, can't do a thing about it! I'm sorry, what? I can't here you... because you're made of stone! Ha ha!"

* * *

Spike ran as fast as he could because he feared that Evil Twilight was chasing him.

He got to Ponyville and ran into Applejack while he was looking for someone to help.

"Spike!" yelled Applejack as her apple basket flew into the air and hit Big Mac on the head. "What in tarnation are you doing?"

"It's just aweful, AJ, AWEFUL!" said Spike crying.

"What is it sugar cube?" said Applejack.

"Twilight!" said Spike before he started to cry again.

"What about her? Is she hurt?" said Applejack frantically.

"She's... gone" said Spike.

"What do you mean, gone?" demanded Applejack.

"I don't know" said Spike. "She's a stone statue now. I don't know if that means she died or what. All I know is she's in trouble and I can't help her!"

"Okay, back up!" said Applejack. "She's a stone statue? How the hay did that happen?"

"Evil Twilight did it!" said Spike.

"Please tell me this is a joke, Spike" said Applejack.

"Eyup" said Big MacIntosh butting in.

"E-Nope!" mocked Spike. "Look at me, does this look like a joke?" Spike's eyes were as wet as a waterfall.

"Well who did this again?" said Applejack.

"Who did what?" said Pinkie Pie joining in the huddle. "Hey has anyone seen Twilight? And why does Spike look so sad? And why is Big Mac wearing an apple basket on his head?"

"Pinkie, I..." said Spike as he got cut off by Applejack..

"Twilight's got herself into some trouble!" said Applejack.

"Oh no!" said Pinkie Pie. "Twilight's in trouble? What did she do? Did she accidentally steal an apple? Did she enchant one of my pies?"

"Pinkie please stop!" said Spike.

"This is serious, Pinkie!" said Applejack.

"Seriously pathetic!" said Evil Twilight as she finally made her appearance into town.

"See Spike?" said Pinkie Pie as she pointed at Evil Twilight, thinking she was the real Twilight. "There she is!"

"That's not Twilight!" said Spike.

"Don't lie, Spike!" said Evil Twilight. "You know I don't like it when you lie! Technically I'm not your Twilight, but I am Twilight Sparkle from another dimension and I'm here to take what is rightfully mine!"

"What have you done with Twilight?" said Applejack.

"She's not going to be a problem for me, that's for sure!" said Evil Twilight. "I've hidden her and your precious Elements of Harmony where you will never find them again!"

"You big meanie!" said Pinkie. "I never thought I'd say that to Twilight."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash appeared on the scene, she had heard almost everything that had been going on and it had made her mad.

"Alright pal, I don't take too kindly to other ponies taking my friends away!" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to make it my personal task to take you down, unless you want to hand over the real Twilight and Elements of Harmony right now!"

"No Rainbow Dash!" said Spike.

"Oh this is going to be funny" said Evil Twilight as Rainbow Dash fell to the ground. "Can't do much without your wings can you?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her back and saw that her wings were gone. "What did you do to me?" said Rainbow.

"What does it look like?" said Evil Twilight. "I took your wings away! Now be gone, all of you!"

Evil Twilight teleported Spike, Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie Pie into the library. They all stood up after lying on the ground for a couple of seconds.

"What's going on?" said Spike.

**More Rarity and Fluttershy in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter and this story so far. Be sure and leave a review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ponies Mobilize

**This story will get better and better as I go on with it, apologies if these first couple of chapters aren't all that great.**

"Why the hay would she teleport us back here?" said Applejack.

"Probably to keep us imprisoned in here and to go after everyone else!" said Rainbow Dash. "This is so not cool! I can't fly, Twilight is no where to be found, and we are all stuck in the library!"

"We don't know that for sure, yet!" said Pinkie Pie as she rushed to the door and opened it. When she did, she got a rude awakening. "AAAAAAAAH!"

"What is it, Pinkie?" said Applejack.

"We're a gazillion feet in the air!" said Pinkie Pie.

"That sure is a long way down!" said Spike. "How did we get up here?"

A small cloud of purple smoke poofed behind the four friends and it caught them by surprise. It was Evil Twilight, who had teleported herself into the floating library to gloat.

"I hope you love the view, it's really nice" said Evil Twilight. "this library is on a one way trip to the edge of the Everfree forest! Far away from your precious Twilight and your precious Elements of Harmony."

"Alright you!" said Applejack. "I've had enough of your games! Give us Twilight back, give Rainbow her wings back, and put us back where we belong!"

"I'll be giving the orders here from now on!" said Evil Twilight. "If you want everything back to the way it was, you'll have to fix it yourselves! But it's highly unlikely that you will because you don't have me!"

"I feel like we are talking to a Discorded Twilight here" whispered Rainbow Dash to Pinkie Pie.

"Probably because I am as you say, 'Discorded'!" said Evil Twilight. "I never recovered from it! And neither did my former friends from my demension."

"Well since you have us captured here, why not tell us about how you came to be this way?" said Applejack.

"Not much to tell, lost my way and I became evil blah blah blah" said Evil Twilight. "Now enough with this stalling, I got a Ponyville to conquer."

Evil Twilight teleported herself out of the library, which was still floating slowly to it's destination.

"Spike, can we send a letter to the Princess to let her know of our situation?" said Rainbow Dash.

"She's still on Vacation remember?" said Spike. "How about Rarity and Fluttershy, though? They are still out there!"

"Great idea, Spike!" said Applejack. "Let's send a distress message to Fluttershy and Rarity!"

"Why not Twilight again? I already forgot." said Pinkie Pie.

"Because Twilight is a stone statue right now and we don't know where the hay she is!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Dear Beautiful Rarity and Fluttershy" read Spike aloud while he wrote the letter. "Need your help, been captured by an evil version of Twilight. This is NOT a joke! Please seek help from someone, skilled in magic. Time is money! Signed Spike, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie."

"Hey! Why am I last?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Fine!" said Spike as he erased the last part. "'Signed Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Spike!' Better?"

"Yes, much better!" said Pinkie Pie with a loud laugh afterwards.

Spike just rolled his eyes as he sent the letter to Rarity and Flutteshy.

"I hope they get the letter and respond fast, we don't have a lot of time!" said Spike.

The gang suddenly grew silent as the floating library started to sink down further and further until it touched the ground.

They were finally able to get out of the library and walk around.

"Well we definitely aren't in Ponyville anymore" said Applejack.

"Laaaaaaaaand!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she jumped out of one of the windows and kissed the ground like on one of those cast away movies.

"This is so lame!" said Rainbow Dash. "I still don't have my wings back!"

"We got bigger problems, Rainbow!" said Applejack. "Like the enslavement of Ponyville and finding a way to free Twilight from her stone prison!"

Rainbow looked down in shame. She knew Applejack was right.

"I'm sorry Applejack" said Rainbow. "I got a bit carried away in feeling sorry for myself. Maybe not having wings for a while will do me some good. Or not."

Applejack nodded as they heard Pinkie Pie's shriek of excitement as she thought of an idea.

"We need to get to the Elements of Harmony!" said Pinkie Pie.

"You might be on to somthing, Pinkie!" said Spike. "We may be able to put Twilight's crown element on her head and use that, plus the other five to turn her back to normal."

"Great thinking, Spike" said Applejack.

"We've got to get back to Ponyville somehow and get the Elements back!" said Rainbow.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Spike. "Let's hurry! Twilight and Ponyville need us!"

* * *

Evil Twilight had only been in Ponyville for a half hour and carnage was already brewing. She was already doing everything her way, and making all of Ponyville miserable. She had all the towns folk dancing to what she wanted them to. Including her own catchy beat song:

"Evil Twilight Style(Gangnam style paroday)

Evil Twilight Style

E-V-I-L

Evil Twilight Style!" the recording played over and over again and if the citizens didn't dance to it, they automatically found themselves in a cage.

Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo found themselves in a cage when they refused to do the dance.

"Let us out, Twilight!" said Applebloom. "What's gotten into you?"

"I liked you better when you were nice!" said Sweetie Bell.

"Aw zip it!" said Evil Twilight. "You should have thought about all this before you refused to obey my orders!"

"She's obviously an imposter!" said Scootaloo.

"She's obviously an imposter" repeated Evil Twilight in a mocking tone. "Yep I'm an imposter and so is your face!" Evil Twilight cracked an egg and smeared it all over Scootaloo's face, then walked off laughing.

"Gross!" said Scootaloo.

"Is there anyone that can help us?" said Applebloom.

* * *

Fluttershy and Rarity were aware of the chaos that "Twilight" was causing and they were both hiding in Rartiy's house.

"This is complete madness!" said Rarity.

"I know!" said Fluttershy. "I don't know what could have driven Twilight to do something like this."

"I have my suspisions darling!" said Rarity. "I highly doubt that this is the real Twilight doing all this!"

"I don't know" said Fluttershy. "She looks an awful lot like Twilight."

The scroll that Spike sent suddenly appeared and landed on Fluttershy's head.

"What is it?" said Rarity as she noticed the letter hit Flutteshy in the head.

"It's a letter from... Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie!" said Fluttershy.

"Oh no!" said Rarity, reading the letter as she grabbed it from Fluttershy. "Twilight's in trouble, and the others are far away from here... It also says seek help from someone skilled in magic."

"So this isn't Twilight out there?" said Fluttershy. "I'm so confused."

"This is obviously an imposter! Quick, we must go to the Everfree forest and find Zecora!" said Rarity.

"THE EVERFREE FOREST?" yelled Fluttershy out loud in fear. "NO!"

"Fluttershy, I don't like it anymore than you do, all that icky, sticky tree sap everywhere..." said Rarity. "But Twilight is in trouble and the others need our help."

"I kn-know" said Fluttershy whimperring. "Okay, but you go first!"

"But we've hardly left the house yet, Fluttershy!" said Rarity. "Stop being such a baby!"

When Rarity opened the door, Snips and Snails ran in screaming looking for a place to hide.

"Please hide us!" said Snips. "Twilight's snapped and has gone crazy!"

"This isn't the real Twilight, you two!" said Rarity. "Now get up! It's rude to intrude into other ponies' houses uninvited!"

"We're sorry Miss Rarity" said Snails. "We just needed a place to hide."

"Come with us, you two" said Fluttershy. "You'll be safer with us."

Rarity, Fluttershy, Snips and Snails snuck out the door and out of Ponyville and into the Everfree forest.

After a few minutes of walking Rarity began to complain.

"Fluttershy, we need to hurry!" she said.

"We are almost there" said Fluttershy. "Zecora's place is just around the bend."

"I hope we get there soon" said Snips. "I'm starving!"

When they finally arrived at Zecora's they recieved only disappointment. No one was home.

"Is she here?" said Rarity.

Fluttershy walked up to the door and read a note that was left.

"I am so sorry to tell you friends, but I have gone away for the weekend. If some assistance you require, check back in a few days when from my vacation, I retire. Signed Zecora."

"This is just LOOOOOOOOOOOOVELY!" complained Rarity.

"Oh no... now what'll we do?" said Fluttershy. "The only other pony we know who can do magic is Trixie, but we don't really trust her."

"Right now is a desperate time" said Rarity. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We just need to find her."

"Uh, we know where she is!" said Snips.

"Yeah, she's in the old Castle ruins" said Snails.

"Why in Equestria would she go there?" said Rarity.

"We don't know" said Snips. "She wishes to not be disturbed."

"We have no choice!" said Fluttershy. "Ummm at least I don't think we do..."

"Fluttershy is right, so you better be leading the way!" said Rarity.

"Okay, but we really don't think you're going to like this!" said Snips.

* * *

Meanwhile Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Spike were continuing their search for the way back to Ponyville to find the Elements of Harmony and Twilight and things were starting to look grim, because the forest was so thick, that it was hard to keep track of where they were going.

"Ooooooh!" said Spike in frustration. "We'll never find our way back home at this rate!"

"Relax, Spike!" said Applejack.

"Yeah, we have pleanty of ways to help us find our way, like this compass!" said Pinkie Pie.

"You carry a compass with you?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I carry everything with me!" said Pinkie Pie.

"That's actually pretty smart" said Rainbow Dash.

"I feel like breaking out in song!" said Pinkie.

"DON'T!" said Spike.

"Spike's right, Pinkie" said Applejack. "We don't want to attract any unwanted company!"

"Oh right..." said Pinkie Pie.

As they continued to walk, it was apparent that they weren't alone... the grass began to rattle and shake. Something was following them... and it wasn't friendly.


	4. Chapter 3: Reuninion

"Spike, AJ, Pinkie" whispered Rainbow Dash nervously. "DO NOT MOVE!"

"Why?" whispered Applejack.

"We are being followed!" said Rainbow Dash.

Spike and Pinkie leaned in for a nervous hug as Rainbow Dash and Applejack stood their ground trying to intimidate whatever might be trying to ambush them.

"Pinkie, Spike... start walking!" said Rainbow. "Dang it, I wish I had my wings right now!"

Their follower revealed himself by showing his big ugly head from behind one of the trees. It was a big dragon and it was hungry for ponies.

"Go, we don't have much time!" said Rainbow Dash. "I'll take care of him!"

"Don't be a hero Rainbow Dash!" said Spike.

"I'm not!" said Rainbow. "Once you guys start running I'll follow now GO!"

Spike and Pinkie started to run, followed by Applejack.

The thing that was following them was revealed to be a hungry dragon and it was in hot persuit of the four friends.

"Keep going, don't let it catch you!" said Rainbow who was still behind them.

Rainbow decided that she would try to distract the dragon so the others could get away.

"I'll meet up with you guys later!" said Rainbow Dash as she turned around and made the vicious red dragon (with spikes up and down it's back) chase her in the opposite direction.

"Come and get me, fire breath!"

Rainbow Dash ran in every differnt direction that she could think of trying to confuse the dragon.

"You want a piece of me, dragon?" said Rainbow dash. "Well you've got it!"

She may not have had her wings on her at the moment, but she was still a fast runner.

"Come on, you stupid dragon!" said Rainbow Dash, who vanished into the brush.

The dragon, who had to gather himself after being dizzy for a few seconds proceeded to sniff around the brush, but the trail of scent that Rainbow left behind had too many twists and turns and it upset the dragon's senses. The dragon decided that ponies wouldn't be on the menu today, so he decided to walk off somewhere else.

After a few minutes of running, Applejack, Spike and Pinkie stopped running to catch their breaths.

"I can't believe Rainbow Dash did that!" said Spike.

"She'll be fine!" said Applejack. "This is Rainbow we're talking about!"

"Wingless Rainbow!" interrupted Pinkie.

"What's your point?" said Applejack.

"We should go back and help her!" said Pinkie.

"I agree" said Spike.

"You two are right!" said Applejack. "Let's go back."

"Hey!" said a voice from behind. "I didn't just lose that dragon, just so you guys could get chased by him again!"

"Rainbow!" said Applejack. "How did you do it without your wings?"

"I'll never tell" said Rainbow Dash. "Now let's get out of her before he comes back!"

The four friends continued on their journey to find the Elements of Harmony and the statued form of their friend, Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Everfree forest, Snips and Snails led Rarity and Fluttershy to the Castle ruins where Trixie was reportedly hiding.

"Wow, it's an even scarier route than I remember" said Rarity.

"Oh yes, can we go home now?" said Fluttershy.

"Are you serious, Fluttershy?" said Rarity. "Twilight needs our help and we have gone too far to give up now!"

Fluttershy shamefully nodded in agreement.

"Hey, there it is!" said Snips.

"How did you find this place?" said Rarity.

"That... is a good question" said Snails. "One I can't remember the answer to."

"Can we just go inside already?" demanded Rarity who then put on a smile as she motioned the two colts into the Castle.

"Let us call her" said Snails.

"Oh Trixie!" said Snips. "Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"I don't think she's here!" said Fluttershy. "I don't hear anyone!"

But shortly after Fluttershy said that, they all heard hoof steps walking around them. It was clearly coming from only one pony, but was it Trixie?

"What are you two fools doing back here?" said Trixie. "I thought I told you not to disturb me while I am giving my audience their pleasures!"

Rarity and Fluttershy looked past Trixie to see that no one was there.

"Trixie, are you alright darling?" said Rarity. "You aren't acting like yourself... I don't think."

"Are you implying that the Great and Powerful Trixie is crazy?" said Trixie.

"You said it, not me!" chuckled Rarity nervously, backing up a bit.

"What brings you to my new domain?" said Trixie.

"We need your help, Trixie!" said Fluttershy. "Um if you don't mind... um um um..."

"Well?" said Trixie. "Why not call upon your precious Twilight Sparkle to clean it up for you?"

"Because she's the reason we need your help!" said Rarity.

"How so?"

"An evil version of Twilight, but not Twilight herself has taken over and enslaved Ponyville and we need someone who is good with magic to help us stop her!" said Rarity.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie banned herself from going to Ponyville ever again!" said Trixie. "Why in Equestria would I ever want to go back?"

"Because you're our only hope right now!" said Fluttershy.

Trixie pondered upon this for a bit. After thinking about, she came to the conclusion that helping Ponyville would get her liked again. So she finally turned and gave them her answer.

"I will do it, but I need some time to study my opponent... which is who again?"

"It's like we said, an evil second dimension Twilight!" said Rarity. "At least that's what I gather."

"Fine!" said Trixie. "I'll do it. For Twilight. I just simply felt awful for the way I acted the last time I was here, maybe this is my chance to prove to everypony and to myself that I am ready to live as a peaceful citizen of Ponyville."

Rarity and Fluttershy both teared up at Trixie's words, for they knew that all this time they had misjudged her. They thought it was going to be tough talking her into doing this.

"T-Trixie?" said Fluttershy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" said Trixie. "Now let's go get some Intel!"

"Intel?" said Snips.

"Yes" said Trixie. "That will be you and Snails' job!"

"Take my camera" said Rarity. "We need you to go and take pictures of every place that Evil Twilight goes, and see if you can find out where she's keeping Twilight and the Elements of Harmony."

"Why are WE doing this?" said Snips.

"Because you wont be seen as a threat to Evil Twilight's plan" said Rarity. "Me and Fluttershy are two members of the Elements of Harmony, and if we are seen Evil Twilight could act immediately and make the situation tougher on us and we will never get this straightened out."

"This is a very scary job, but we believe in you" said Fluttershy.

"Drop the mushies and get going!" said Trixie forcing the two colts out of the Castle ruins and back to Ponyville. She then turned to Rarity and Fluttershy. "You two stay here!"

"Where are you going?" said Rarity.

"It's like you said, you two can't be seen in Ponyville" said Trixie. "She'll never see me coming. I'm sure that any memories she might have of me are very bleak at best."

"But we need you to..." said Fluttershy.

"I now know what I must do, Fluttershy" said Trixie.

"Trixie, be reasonable" said Rarity.

"Reasonable has never been for me" said Trixie as she made a cloud of blue dust and began to run toward Ponyville.

Meanwhile Evil Twilight was continuing to enjoy herself as she bent every citizen of Ponyville to her will.

"Maybe I'll put the big statue of me right here!" said Evil Twilight. "Right where the library used to be!"

Evil Twilight turned around after she heard a noise, it was Big MacIntosh with a very angry mug on his face.

"What do you want you big lug?" said Evil Twilight.

"Your days of harming this town are over!" said Big Mac.

"Eyup" said Granny Smith, standing beside Big Mac. "Now taste Applebuck!" Granny started to kick apples at Evil Twilight, but the apples didn't go very far.

"Seriously Granny Smith?" said Evil Twilight. "I try to respect the elderly, so your cage will be a nice comfy one!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!" yelled Big Mac as he charged at Evil Twilight.

As he got closer and closer, Evil Twilight just stood there, until he finally reached her. He thought that he had grabbed her, but was shocked to find that she had teleported behind him.

"Tsk tsk tsk" said Evil Twilight. "Poor Big MacIntosh... or should I say BABY MACINTOSH!" Evil Twilight used her magic and turned Big Mac into a baby colt.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aah" said Big Mac, as he was transformed into a baby.

"Here you go Granny Smith!" said Evil Twilight as she made a big cage for her and stuck Baby MacIntosh in with her.

"Hoodlum!" yelled Granny Smith as she held Big- er Baby MacIntosh.

"Is there anyone who can stop me?" said Evil Twilight. "I don't think so!"

Just then a blue aura of magic hit Evil Twilight and knocked her down.

"Who did that?" said Evil Twilight.

Trixie had arrived in Ponyville.

"Oh snap!" said Evil Twilight. "Another Unicorn!"

"I seem to recall that you were once a more humble pony" said Trixie. "What happened to that pony, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Who are you and why is this any of your business?" said Evil Twilight.

"You don't remember me?" said Trixie. "I figured you would have came across me in your dimension."

"Wait a minute, you're 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'!" said Evil Twilight. "Yeah I'd recognize that phony cape and hat anywhere. You really think that you have a chance against my advanced skills? You weren't even able to vanquish that Ursa Minor!"

Trixie backed away a few steps, just the mention of that day made her nervous.

Snips and Snails, who were still gathering Intel, were near by and they saw that Trixie was having problems.

"Hey Snails!" said Snips. "Look, the Great and Powerful Trixie is trying to fight Evil Twilight!"

"It doesn't look that good to me" said Snails.

"You're right" said Snips. "What would Twilight and her friends do?"

They pondered on it for a few seconds and then both remembered what made them so strong.

"FRIENDSHIP" they both said in unison.

"Come on, let's go help our friend!" said Snips.

"You have five minutes to cut and run, Trixie" siad Evil Twilight. "I really don't have time to mess with posers like you!"

Trixie's confidence level took a big hit as she was hurt by Evil Twilight's words, however her spirits seemed to rise when out of no where Snips and Snails both appeared by her side.

"Watch what you say about the GAPT!" said Snips.

"Yeah, we don't need your... uh... stuff!" said Snails.

Trixie was amazed that Snips and Snails, though dopey and small, had the courage to stand up to someone as powerful as Evil Twilight. She all of a sudden got motivation and her magic and confidence levels went back up. She suddenly burst with blue light coming off of her horn and she charged at Evil Twilight.

"What?" said Evil Twilight. "You're not supposed to fight back!"

Evil Twilight then proceeded to fire up her horn and fire some magic blasts at her, but Trixie was able to ram her before she could make her shot, sending Evil Twilight flying back into a cart of apples.

"I hope you enjoy your trip!" said Trixie as she kicked the apple cart and watched it and Evil Twilight roll down a hill, and into a shed.

"How do you like the Great and Powerful Trixie now?" said Trixie.

"Still not impressed" said Evil Twilight from behind her. She obviously had just teleported behind her.

"Oops, I forgot you could do that!" said Trixie.

"What should I do for your punishment?" said Evil Twilight. "Cage? Nah you'll escape. Turn you to stone? Better, but I just did that to other me. Banishment to the Everfree forest sounds good!" said Evil Twilight as she cast Trixie, Snips and Snails out of Ponyville. "And don't ever think about coming back, or things will get ugly!"

Trixie walked back to the Castle ruins, disappointed and ashamed, with Snips and Snails following behind her.

"Hey Trixie, it's okay" said Snails.

"No it's not" said Trixie as she moped on and entered the Everfree forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Pinkie Pie were making excellent time, especially since they were running. After they were able to lose that dragon, they found themselves with a pretty clean road up ahead.

"How are we doing?" said Applejack.

"I think that we are getting pretty close!" said Rainbow Dash.

"To what?" said Pinkie Pie with Spike on her back.

"The Castle ruins from our first adventure with Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "If we can find that, we can most certainly find our way back home!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Spike, who didn't like the way that Pinkie Pie ran, it differed quite a bit from Twilight's running style, which he was accustomed to.

"Don't hurl on me, Spike!" said Pinkie Pie.

"STOP!" said Applejack. "Look!"

A grey pegasus pony was up ahead of them on the trail, and she was laying down on the ground.

"Is that... Derpy?" said Rainbow Dash. "DERPY!"

Derpy didn't move.

"I've got to help her!" said Rainbow.

"Wait!" said Applejack. "Let's both go help her."

Applejack and Rainbow slowly walked up to Derpy and poked at her, trying to get a response. Nothing. Could it be? Could she possibly be...?

"Derpy?" said Rainbow Dash, who was really worried.

Derpy's eyes then opened up and she began to move around.

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of relief as Derpy got back up and dusted herself off with her wings.

"Rainbow Dash?" said Derpy. "How did you get out here?"

"It's a long story" said Applejack. "How did you end up out here?"

"I rode that big bad cloud out here and it threw me off so hard that I crash landed right here! Oh my goodness, Rainbow Dash, what happened to your wings?" said Derpy.

"A temporary setback, but I'll manage... then I'll get my wings back!" said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie and Spike had gone on ahead, while Rainbow and Applejack were tending to Derpy, but they came back.

"Hey you guys!" said Pinkie. "I've got great news!"

"What is it Pinkie?" said Applejack.

"Me and Spike found the Castle ruins!" said Pinkie Pie.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Derpy followed Pinkie Pie and Spike further along the trail and before they knew it, there it was.

"Yeeeeeeeehaw!" said Applejack out loud.

Just then, they noticed that Trixie, Snips and Snails were moping and walking into the ruins.

"What are they doing out here?" said Spike.

"Probably up to no good!" said Rainbow Dash as she jumped off of the rock she was on and prepared to zoom in over there, but she remembered a little too late, that she still didn't have her wings back yet and she hit the ground. "Dang it!"

"Come on, Rainbow Dash!" said Applejack as she lead the others into the ruins.

"Alright Trixie! Come out!" said Rainbow Dash, running past Applejack.

They were surprised to find, not Trixie, but Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Rainbow Dash?" said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, Rarity!" yelled an excited Rainbow Dash, who was now ahead of the others. "Hey guys, Rarity and Fluttershy are here!"

Rarity, Fluttershy ran up to Rainbow Dash and began a group hug, as Spike, Derpy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie proceeded to join in.

"Okay that's enough!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "Now that we are all together again, what the hay do we do now?"

"Panic!" said Trixie in the background. "Evil Twilight is too tough!"

"Apparently not!" said Spike. "Look what I just found!"

Spike pointed to an open door and what was inside made the friends jump up and down with joy.

"Trixie?" said Rarity. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I thought it was just an old jewel room" said Trixie. "I never actually took the time to look inside, I was mostly focused on surviving."

"It's Twilight and the Elements of Harmony!" said Pinkie Pie. "Quick! Let's... Whoah!" Pinkie Pie almost didn't see a big gaping hole that was a few feet from the entrance of the door, upon entrance.

"Oh this is brilliant!" said Rainbow Dash. "I can't fly right now!"

"You can't, but we can!" said Fluttershy as she motioned to Derpy and they went to grab Twilight first. "Careful Derpy, we don't want to drop her."

Fluttershy and Derpy were able to bring Twilight's statued form across the hole, with a surprising ease, although she was pretty heavy.

"Wow!" said Derpy. "I forgot how heavy stones was!"

Pinkie Pie laughed a little bit at Derpy's bad grammar.

"Look at how sad she looked" said Rarity almost crying.

"Gosh" said Applejack in awe. "Poor Twilight."

"Well things are about to get better" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now to go get the Elements of Harmony" said Fluttershy. She went alone this time, because the Elements were in a display case and Fluttershy was able to successfully carry them over on her own.

"Good work, Fluttershy" said Rainbow. "You didn't get scared once!"

"Twilight is my good friend, and I must overcome myself and my fears to help her!" said Fluttershy.

"So now what?" said Trixie. "I've never seen these things in action before. What do they do?"

"Watch and you'll find out, Sugar Cube!" said Applejack as she placed Twilight's crown on Twilight's head. "Are you sure this will work Spike?"

"I am positive" said Spike. "It's a good thing that I actually studied on the Elements with Twilight. I normally hate studying, but after today I'll study with her all week long if I can!"

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy surrounded Twilight and the Elements of Harmony were starting to glow, including Twilight's crown.

"This is how they turned Discord into to stone, and ironically freed him from his prison when they reformed him" said Spike to Trixie, who was actually doing a convincing job of acting like she cared about what the dragon was saying.

Twilight's statue form began to crack and light started shining everywhere. As the light dimmed they could see Twilight standing in front of them as a normal pony again. Her eyes were still closed as she collapsed to the ground.

"Twilight's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"Shhhhh Pinkie Pie!" snapped Rarity. "Don't startle her, she's been through a lot."

Twilight finally looked up and opened her eyes to see her friends standing in front of her.

"Are you alright sugar cube?" said Applejack.

"Is that my name?" said Twilight.

"Huh?" said Rainbow Dash. "Come on, Twilight, quit fooling around! *laughs a bit* It's good to have you back!"

"So my name is Twilight?" said Twilight.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh yeeeeeeeeeeees" said Pinkie Pie with a playful tease.

"Who are you all?" said Twilight. "And why do I have a crown on my head?"

Everyone's happiness turned to sorrow... for they realized that something was not right.

"Twilight's lost her memory!" said Spike.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4: Rainbow Dash's stand

**Just so you guys, know reviews are appreciated. I can't wait to get the next 2 chapters done! I hope to end this story in 2-3 chapters, but I don't want to rush it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight just sat there looking back and forth at all of her friends. She didn't know what was going on at all. Her memory had apparently been lost. After all that work trying to bring her back to normal, this happened.

"Please tell me this is a joke, Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I wish I could" said Twilight. "Uh... I don't mean to be rude, but what is your name again?"

"I don't believe this!" said Rainbow Dash. "My wings and Twilight's memory! What's next Applejack's hat?"

Applejack held on to her hat for a couple of seconds.

"Surely she'll be back to normal soon right?" said Fluttershy. "I mean, aren't most cases of memory loss temporary?"

"Maybe" said Trixie.

"Hey! Trixie" said Rainbow Dash. "You're the other magic wiz, here... why did Twilight's memory go away in the first place?"

"Yes, that is quite weird" said Fluttershy. "When the cockatrice turned her into stone a long time ago, she didn't lose all her memories."

"That's because a cockatrice isn't as intense as the magic of a unicorn" said Trixie. "Twilight was obviously tossed around alot by her attacker before being turned into stone, that could also have something to do with it. As for the duration of this amesia, who knows? That is completely up to Twilight."

"So all Twilight has to do is say 'I wanna remember' and she's cured?" said Pinkie Pie.

"I highly doubt that's how that works, Pinkie" said Rarity.

"You guys know I can hear you right?" said Twilight.

"Twilight, you at least remember me don't you?" said Spike with tears in his eyes, hugging Twilight.

"I'm sorry little one, I'm afraid I don't know anything." said Twilight.

Spike released Twilight from his hug and wiped his face.

"That's irony for you..." said Rainbow Dash. "Smartest unicorn in Ponyville doesn't know anything."

"Me? The smartest?" said Twilight.

"Oh yeah, especially when it came to them books" said Applejack.

"And the magic, don't forget the magic" said Pinkie Pie.

"Magic?" said Twilight. "Was I good?"

"The best, actually" said Spike.

Trixie just rolled her eyes.

Rainbow Dash grew more and more restless the more she thought about her wings and the fact that Evil Twilight was running amok in Ponyville while they were helping Twilight play "Remember this?".

"Well you guys can keep strolling down memory lane, but there are very important things that need to be done right now, like saving Ponyville and getting my wings back... but mostly saving Ponyville!" said Rainbow Dash. "Come on, Derpy!"

"Coming Rainbow Dash!" said Derpy.

"Where are you going?" demanded Rarity.

"I'm going to take on Evil Twilight and put a stop to this once and for all" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm not afraid of her, especially now that we have Twilight back."

"But Twilight is in no condition for fighting in the state she is in" said Applejack.

"I know" said Rainbow Dash. "Which is why I must go now, you can all do what you want! Come on Derpy, fly me back to Ponyville!"

"But Rainbow Dash" said Rarity. "Why would you go up against her like that? I have all the faith in Equestria in you, but you can't honestly expect to defeat a crazed Unicorn "overlord" by yourself!"

"Don't sell me too short, Rarity" said Rainbow Dash. "You forget that I am the fastest Pegasus on Equestria!"

"But your wings are gone" said Fluttershy.

"Temporary setback" said Rainbow Dash. "I would ask you to come Fluttershy, but well you're too shy and... *she looks at Twilight struggling to remember basically everything* Twilight needs all the help she can get."

"Alright" said Applejack. "But please for the love of Celestia be careful!"

"And don't forget to use the iron hoof!" said Pinkie Pie.

Derpy grabbed a hold of Rainbow Dash and they went on their way to Ponyville, with the others watching as they disappeared into the sky.

"Good luck Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie as she and the other three ponies turned to help their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evil Twilight got worse and worse. She now had everyone in chains, building a statue of her, which sat where the library stood, before she sent it flying away with her hostages in it. She was still having all the ponies do her stupid Evil Twilight Style dance as well, but more ponies found themeselves in cages since they refused to do it.

"I have never seen a bigger group of insubordinate ponies in my entire life!" said Evil Twilight. "Come on! We can have fun. If everyone would just listen to me!"

"We don't like your idea of fun!" said Granny Smith who was trying to hold the now baby MacIntosh and help build the statue. "Ya know if you'd turn Big Mac back into a stallion, we'd get your crummy statue built faster!"

"Okay... fiiiiine" said Evil Twilight as she used her horn to turn Big MacIntosh back into a full grown Stallion. The little guy had a purple aura around him as the transformation became complete. "However, I've got to give you something that will keep you from lashing out at me again..."

Evil Twilight gave Big MacIntosh a mouth restraint to keep him in line.

"Comfy Big Mac?" said Evil Twilight.

"Nofffpe" said Big Mac, not able to speak right.

"Behave and I might trust you again!" returned Evil Twilight. "Anyone else want to challenge the great and powerful Sparkler?"

"I'll take that challenge!" said Rainbow Dash from the top of Town Hall.

"Rainbow Dash, nice to see you escaped from the Everfree forest" said Evil Twilight.

"Hi Twilight!" said Derpy.

"Quiet Derpy!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh this is rich!" said Evil Twilight. "A wingless Pegasus and her dopy sidekick."

"Take that back, Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You can call me Lord Sparkler" said Evil Twilight.

"The only thing I'm going to call you is Evil Egghead!" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash jumped off the building, doing a couple of front flips as she landed on her feet in front of Evil Twilight.

"Egghead?" said Evil Twilight. "That name doesn't sit well with me! If you know what is good for you, Rainbow Crash, you won't say that again!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaw what's the matter Twily?" said Rainbow Dash. "You don't like being called an egghead? Egghead! Egghead! Twilight's an egghead!"

"I am NOT an Egghead!" said Evil Twilight as she blasted at Rainbow Dash with her magic. "You are going to regret saying that, Dash!"

"Take it easy, Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash. "You'll hard boil yourself if your not careful... bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What is your point Rainbow?" said Evil Twilight. "Are you here to challenge my leadership?"

"No, not necessarily" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm more of a freedom fighter. First of all, I want my wings back! Second of all, I want my friends to be set free!"

"Well, Rainbow Dash..." said Twilight. "You're going to have to beat me if you want to do that!"

"Name the game!" said Rainbow.

"Game?" said Evil Twilight. "No games, I'm talking along the lines of a fight!"

"I only have one condition..." said Rainbow.

"Pre-tell" said Evil Twilight.

"I want my freaking wings back!" said Rainbow Dash.

"NO!" said Evil Twilight. "You have to earn your wings back!"

"Go Rainbow Dash!" said Derpy.

"Fine!" said Rainbow Dash. "I don't need wings to pound eggheads into the ground!"

"Keep talking Dash, you're just making things worse on yourself!" said Evil Twilight.

"Enough talk, let's fight!" said Rainbow Dash as she charged at Evil Twilight.

Evil Twilight was able to teleport out of the way before Rainbow Dash was able hit her.

"Hey!" said Rainbow Dash. "If I can't have my wings, you shouldn't be able to use your magic!"

"It's a fight, not a game... Rainbow!" said Evil Twilight. "All is fair in love and war."

"This isn't love!" said Rainbow as she bucked an apple at Evil Twilight's head, hitting her.

"Ow!" said Evil Twilight. "Nice hit, Rainbow Dash! Now try this on for size!"

Twilight sent a tornado chasing Rainbow Dash. She couldn't fly, she could only run. Eventually the tornado finally caught her and swung her around like crazy. The tornado then let up, leaving her spinning on her back and appeared to be unconscious.

"Oh really Rainbow Dash, I thought you were more durable than that!" said Evil Twilight.

Rainbow's seemingly unconsciousness was only a bluff, however. She sprung up and used some of her black belt karate skills to kick Evil Twilight, knocking her back into some boxes.

"Really clever, Rainbow Dash" said Evil Twilight. "But I'm afraid my time for this silly chirade is almost over. I've got more tyrany to enforce... so be gone!"

Evil Twilight had summoned an angry storm cloud that hovered over Rainbow Dash.

"Uuuuh what is that?" said Rainbow looking up at the monstrous cloud.

"You're doom!" said Evil Twilight.

"Controlling the weather is MY JOB!" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, if you think that's going to scare me, you're dead wrong!"

"Control this!" said Evil Twilight as she commanded the giant cloud to strike Rainbow Dash with lightning. Rainbow felt the volts of electricity throughout her body and it stung like a million bees. She found herself lying on the ground, about to go unconscious. She saw Evil Twilight walking closer to her, but all she could do was sleep.

A grey pegasus pony flew to her aid. Derpy put her hoof on Rainbow Dash and tried to get her to wake up. Realizing that Rainbow was hurt, she glared at Evil Twilight with an anger that not many ponies have ever saw Derpy with. She picked up Rainbow Dash, placed her on her back and began to fly off, much to the delight of Evil Twilight.

"So I guess I win huh?" said Evil Twilight. "Lord Sparkler reigns supreme!"

"Puh" said Derpy in a huff.

"Hey Derpy!" said Evil Twilight. "Your friend forgot her wings... although I highly doubt they'll do her any good now."

Evil Twilight decided to give Rainbow Dash her wings back, since she knew that she couldn't use them anyway.

"You're a mean messed up pony!" said Derpy as she continued on and carried her wounded friend back to the castle ruins.

"And don't ever show your faces around Ponyville AGAIN!" said Evil Twilight.

Evil Twilight turned around to see which poor citizen of Ponyville she could punish next.

Scootaloo, sitting in her cage, saw all that happened and she grew even more furious. She wanted to say something, but she quickly realized that it wouldn't do her or anyone else any good. She turned around and pouted and looked to her friends, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom who's faces bore the expressions of despair.

"Don't worry" said Scootaloo. "Somepony will save us."

* * *

Derpy flew to the castle ruins with great haste, she knew that Fluttershy could possibly help her. Derpy knew that she couldn't screw this up, because Rainbow Dash's life possibly depended on her reaching her friends.

"I've got to help Rainbow Dash" said Derpy. "Must not hit trees!"

Derpy was miraculously able to avoid any delays for the first time in her life. She would never let Rainbow Dash down. She arrived at the castle ruins just in time to see Twilight walking out of the entry way. She landed at the entry, placed Rainbow Dash gently on the ground and turned around wondering why Twilight was leaving.

"HEY! Derpy and Rainbow Dash are back!" said Pinkie Pie. "Oh my goodness what happened to her?"

"Mean Twilight did this!" said Derpy. "Speaking of Twilight, why is she leaving?"

"Don't worry, she's just going out to think for a while" said Applejack. "What in tarnation happened to Rainbow Dash? And how the hay did she get her wings back?"

"Lightning crash, apple cart and magic!" said Derpy trying to get it all out in one breath.

"Sorry sugar cube, I don't follow" said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash regained consciousness, but still hurt pretty bad.

"I tried to stop her, but I didn't even come close" said Rainbow Dash as she tried to get up but couldn't.

"Save your strength Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy. "I'll help you."

"I might be able to help" said Trixie. "If I may."

"What do you got?" said Applejack.

"Well I know of a spell that could kind of soothe the pain" said Trixie. "Which should make the process of Fluttershy's cure go far less painfully for her... thus quickening the healing process."

"Let's do it!" said Fluttershy.

"You guys don't have to... I'm fine!" said Rainbow trying to get up again.

"SIT DOWN YOUNG LADY!" screamed Pinkie Pie. Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie with a surprised face. "Sorry, I got excited."

"Okay, okay" said Rainbow Dash. "If you are sure it will help."

Trixie was able to make it count as she used the spell to kind of sooth the scratches while Fluttershy treated them. She also gave Rainbow a couple of headache pills to help her regain her strength and to stop the massive headache she was having.

"Now take a nap, Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy. "The rest will speed your recovery even more. We can take you to the doctor later for further examination."

"Thanks Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash as she awkwardly turned to Trixie. "And thank you too, Trixie! I'm sorry that I misjudged you before. I'm lucky that you were here to help."

Trixie almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rainbow had given her the nastiest looks ever since she showed up and she had been the most hard on her because of their past. But it appeared that she may have finally gained her trust for the most part. She and the others watched as Rainbow fell asleep to rest up.

"What are we going to do now Applejack?" said Rarity. "You're the one with all the big ideas."

"I-I don't know" said Applejack, putting her hoof to her head. "Nothin we really can do until Twilight gets her memory back."

"Wait a minute!" said Spike finally breaking his long silence and sliding across the floor. "What makes you think that Twilight needs her memory back in order for the Elements of Harmony to work?"

"That is a good point" said Applejack, throwing her hat up in the air. "We should try it when she comes back!"

"I'll go get her!" said Spike looking towards the entrance. "Dragons have good tracking skills."

"Okay, but we are still not off of the hook trying to help her get her memory back!" said Rarity. "If I had lost mine I'd be DEEEEEEEEEEEVISTATED!"

"Rarity's right!" said Fluttershy.

"Then it's settled!" said Applejack.

"Let's get Twilight's memory back" said Pinkie Pie. "And find the meanie who took it from her too!"

All the other ponies face hoofed themselves as Spike ran out the door, holding Twilight's Element**.**


	6. Chapter 5: Twilight's Memory Quest

Twilight walked through the forest trying to think about her friends, but the harder she tried the more angry she got that she couldn't remember anything.

"Aaaaaaargh!" said Twilight as she kicked a rock at a tree. "Why is this so hard?"

She found a small stream nearby and sat on a huge boulder that sat beside it. She found herself letting teardrops fall as she continued to struggle.

"They all need me, but I am so helpless to help them" said Twilight. "If only I could remember."

Just then a familiar face appeared out of no where. He appeared to be hanging by one of the limbs of the tree that the boulder was sitting against. It was Discord.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" said Twilight. "Who are you?"

Discord's face gave the impression that he was a little hurt by her question.

"Really Twilight I'm quite heart broken" said Discord. "I know we've had our... uh differences in the past, but come on!"

"I'm sorry... sir" said Twilight. "I lost my memory and I don't know who anypony is."

"You don't remember me dancing on your head in the glass picture on the Canterlot palace?" said Discord. "That was kind of funny... Or when I made it rain chocolate milk, or when you were about to defeat me, then I tried to grab your friends' elements of harmony off of them, but you popped up and created a purple force field bubble and stopped me from doing it? But of course you did just call me sir... not something I would expect anyone to call me."

"I don't remember that either, I'm afraid" said Twilight. "Sounds like a cool experience though."

"Oh wow, you really have lost it" said Discord, earning a weird facial expression from Twilight. "Sorry I didn't mean that like it sounded. It's just that, the Twilight I knew didn't really trust me all that much."

"Why?" said Twilight. "Did you do something bad? Is there more to you than all of your jokes?"

"Yes" said Discord. "I was the definition of bad! Until Fluttershy helped you all reform me, and now that I have her as my friend I couldn't be happier."

Discord felt like maybe he had said too much, giving too many personal feelings away.

"Uuuuuh maybe I've said too much" said Discord. "I'm going to have to ask you to pretend you didn't hear that."

"I wonder why I wouldn't be able to understand that" said Twilight. "Maybe I was kinda hard to please or something."

"Don't blame yourself, kid" said Discord. "I was quite the scoundrel. Your skeptic nature... as well as your other friends'... is why you may or may not have yet accepted it. But enough about me... what is going on and why have you journeyed all the way out here?"

"It's a long story" said Twilight. "Apparently I got turned into stone by some evil version of myself, who may or may not be a discorded version of myself from another dimension. That much I was able to gather. My friends used the Elements of Harmony to turn me back, but I can't remember a thing."

"Whoa now, hold the phone!" said Discord. "You got turned into stone? Haa haa. I'm sorry it's not supposed to be funny, but oh the irony! You see you and your friends turned me to stone once, using the Elements of Harmony and then an evil you goes and does it right back to you!"

Twilight looked down, saddened by the apparent irony.

"I'm sorry Twilight" said Discord. "Still a roughian at heart. But I will try my best to help you solve one or maybe even both of your problems under one condition."

"Please, I'll do anything!" said Twilight.

"Anythiiiiiiiing?" said Discord.

"Yes!" said Twilight.

"Alright my one condition, all I ask is... you're friendship" said Discord with a sincere smile.

"I'll be your friend regardless!" said Twilight. "You are obviously not a big mean monster like you or others seem to think you are... just maybe a bit misunderstood. And I'm sorry about all the skeptisism in the past."

"Like I said, I don't blame you" said Discord looking at his new found friend. "But thanks, Twilight. Now if the evil you is truely discorded, there is only one way you can really stop her!"

Twilight's eyes widened as she grew anxious for the solution.

"You must remind her of who she once was" said Discord. "It is obvious that the other Twilight failed to defeat me in her universe, and was more than likely unable to help out her friends, the way you did. She feels like a failure and she feels like there is no way out but to cause chaos... kinda sounds familiar. However, it is imparitive that you regain your memories Twilight."

"Thanks Discord" said Twilight. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes" said Discord. "If and WHEN you manage to fix everything, like you always do... please don't forget about me. All I want is for everypony to like me now. All I ever wanted was attention."

"I will tell everypony how you helped me, Discord" said Twilight as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Twilight" said Discord, stepping back kind of hinting that he was done with the hug.

Twilight stepped back and giggled a bit, but then jumped as she heard leaves ruffle from behind them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled a voice from behind Twilight. It was Spike. "Get away from her, you creep!"

"Spike!" said Twilight. "Stop! Discord is just trying to help."

"Help?" said Spike. "Do you now know what he did to everyone the last time he was here? And he nearly destroyed Sweet Apple Acres when we tried to reform him."

"I did no such... mmmm okay you got me there" said Discord. "But if you'll just hear me out, I..."

"I'm not interested Discord!" said Spike.

"Spike the Dragon!" said Twilight. "Discord just told me how to solve my problem. He HELPED me!"

"Discord help someone?" said Spike. "And you... remembered my name!"

"Yeah, I guess I did" said Twilight.

Spike was amazed at the fact that Twilight was able to remember his name, but the fact that Discord helped her was even more amazing.

"Oh... well... thanks Discord" said Spike. "I appologize."

"No time for mushiness!" said Discord. "Get out of here and go save the town!"

"Oh *Twilight laughed* Right." said Twilight. "Come on Spike, let's go get my memory back!"

* * *

Twilight and Spike got back to the castle ruins, and found everyone still inside. They appeared to be preparing to go back to Ponyville.

"Uh guys, what's going on?" said Twilight.

"We don't have much time, Twilight" said Applejack. "Things just got bad!"

"What do you mean?" said Spike.

"Trixie, Snips and Snails snuck off to try and stop Evil Twilight again!" said Rainbow Dash, who had been awake from her recovery nap for a few minutes.

"They did what?" siad Twilight.

"We have to hurry!" said Rarity.

"Evil Twilight has gotten too far out of controll!" said Applejack. "I sure hope your memory is close to being restored."

"That's just it!" said Twilight. "I need your help to..."

"Alright ponies!" said Pinkie Pie. "Let's go stop the bad guys!"

The others wouldn't listen to Twilight at all. They were so busy in their own plans that they paid her no mind. Pinkie Pie placed Twilight's crown on her head and they shoved her out the door as they went.

"What are you doing?" said Twilight.

"We have to use the Elements of Harmony to stop her once and for all!" said Rainbow Dash.

"But if you will just..." said Twilight getting cut off again.

"And then we got to figure out what to do with her" said Applejack.

"Uh... girls" said Twilight again.

"Then we gotta lock her up to where she can't escape... EVER!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

Derpy noticed that Twilight was trying to say something, but the others kept yammering on about their plans and ideas. It finally got old to her and she spoke up.

"HEY!" said Derpy, getting everyone's attention. "Twilight's trying to say something and you guys won't listen."

The other ponies stopped talking and looked at Twilight who looked a little upset. The others felt ashamed at their behavior.

"We're sorry Twilight..." said Rarity. "What is it?"

Twilight took a few seconds to catch her breath and collect herself after that rather exhausting up-hill battle to get her friends' attentions.

"I know how we have to beat her, it's the only way and the right way!" said Twilight.

"Yeeeeeeeeeees..." said everyone else together waiting for her to spill it.

"We must remind her of who she once was" said Twilight. "And how much her friends mean to her. I mean she is me from another dimension, for crying out loud! Which is why it is imparitive that I regain my memory!"

"Is that what Discord told you?" said Spike out loud.

"DISCORD?" yelled Rainbow Dash. "Twilight! No offense, but your memory must be far more gone than I thought. Why in Equestria would you trust Discord?"

"Look I realize that Discord may have been bad in the past, but I've seen a positive change in him. Something that I needed to lose my memory to see. All he ever really wanted was friendship, and now he is my newest friend." explained Twilight trying to ignore Rainbow Dash's comment.

Fluttershy's face glowed with excitement to hear Twilight say that.

"Really?" said Fluttershy.

"Yes!" said Twilight with excitement.

"Alright... if YOU say so Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "But I'm going to be cautiously wary in case this goes wrong, then ol crooked teeth will answer to me!"

"So how can we help you Twilight?" said Applejack.

"Tell me everything about me that you know" said Twilight. "Good and bad!"

"You hate being called an egghead" said Rainbow Dash, getting a couple of angry glares. "What? She said good AND bad. But you are also one of the most passionate ponies I have ever met. You never give up, even when something crazy like memory loss hits you!"

"You are the top student... and most trusted, I must add, of Princess Celestia" said Applejack.

"You're the must humble, kind, and helpful pony I've ever met!" said Rartiy.

"You snore when you sleep sometimes" said Spike getting nothing but a laugh from Pinkie Pie. "But I'm pretty sure I can out snore you."

"You're foal sitter from your early years is married to your brother, Shining Armor" said Fluttershy. "Princess Cadence."

"Plus you were the one who saved us from our discorded selves by using a memory spell to turn us back to normal!" said Pinkie Pie.

"You always complement my muffins" said Derpy.

"Wait a minute... Pinkie, say that again?" said Twilight.

"You used your memory spell to turn us back to normal" said Pinkie Pie.

"And when you were discorded, Princess Celestia sent you basically every friendship letter you ever written to her and your memory was restored, and you were able to save Equestria."

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Twilight. "I remember! I remember!"

All the other ponies faces lit up when she said those words. Just then Twilight began to glow as her magic abilities returned. Her memory was rapidly returning.

She remembered that first adventure with Nightmare moon, the time when she defeated the Ursa Minor, the magic duel with Trixie, all the things that happened with Discord, her brother's wedding and all the carnage that happened on that day. She remembered the Winter Wrap up, Discord's reforming, Lesson Zero, everything all came back to her.

"Come on Twilight!" said Spike. "You can do it!"

"You guys! I remember everything now!" said Twilight all teary eyed. "And it's all thanks to you! All of you!"

"I'd love to get all warm and fuzzy Twi, but we kind of have a situation that needs taking care of" said Applejack.

"You're right, Applejack the element of Honesty!" said Twilight. "Man this feels so good! Rainbow Dash the Element of Loyalty, Rarity the Element of Generosity, Fluttershy the Element of Compassion, and one of my personal favorites... Pinkie Pie the Element of Laughter! I never thought I'd be so happy to know what I know! All my knowledge in magic has returned as well."

All of her friends began to cheer as Twilight quickly celebrated her victory.

"Alright nostalgia queen, let's go stop the evil you now!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Coming!" said Twilight as she followed her friends back to Ponyville.

* * *

Evil Twilight's devistation had completely turned Ponyville upside down. The doors and windows of buildings were boareded shut and things were looking really grim. When Trixie, Snips and Snails returned to sneak back in, they looked around at the carnage. However, sneaking back in wasn't a challenge because Evil Twilight had failed to gather her own guards or ponies to help her enforce her reign, but she was doing a pretty good job of it all on her own.

"My, my" said Trixie. "This looks even worse than the last time I was here. I can't believe this happened so fast."

Evil Twilght quickly became aware of Trixie's return and wasted no time confronting her. Trixie quickly found herself standing face to face with her as she teleported to spook her.

"I thought I told you never to come back!" said Evil Twilight.

Trixie just froze and bit her lip, and stood there looking nervous. Why in Equestria did she think this was a good idea again? It seemed like every time she came to Ponyville bad things happened.

"What do you want with this town anyway?" said Trixie, harvesting a bit of moxy.

"It's not just this town, I'm also going to rule every town in Equestria!" said Evil Twilight.

"I find this quite ironic" said Trixie. "Last time I came to Ponyville I cast this dimension Twilight out and made the citizens bow to my wishes. Although I had the corruption of the Alicorn Amulet."

"That Amulet is overrated compared to what I've learned to do" said Evil Twilight. "Even if you had it, you'd still be powerless against me! I went up against Twilight already! She's so weak! I defeated her effortlessly."

"I find that hard to believe" said Trixie. "You must have caught her on a bad day or something, because Twilight Sparkle is strong."

"She was strong" said Evil Twilight. "She's nothing more than a stone statue right now."

"Enough about that" said Trixie. "I came for a rematch! I'm better prepared this time!"

Evil Twilight shook her head as she began to circle Trixie.

"You couldn't beat me before, what makes you think you can do it now?" said Evil Twilight. "You will probably end up cowering away like last time, but you won't have that chance this time."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will stop you!" said Snips.

"Yeah!" said Snails. "You can't take her down!"

"Quiet you two!" said Trixie. "You're breaking my concentration!"

"The 'Great and Powerful Trixie' isn't so powerful now is she?" said Evil Twilight.

"It's time that I redeem my name to this town!" said Trixie. "Beating you will be my ticket back to the good life."

"Am I supposed to pitty you?" said Evil Twilight.

"No! I just thought you'd like to hear my reason for stopping you!" said Trixie as she stood her ground.

"And why would I care?" said Evil Twilight.

"So you will know how desperate I am" said Trixie.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" said Evil Twilight.

"It should" said Trixie as she prepared to square off against the evil version of the good pony she had fought against and had come to respect. This wasn't going to be easy, considering she knew how powerful she was.

**Things are about to get good! Hope you enjoy this chapter and await the instalment of Chapter 6.**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 6: It's time for action

"I'll give you one more chance, Trixie" said Evil Twilight. "I've got better things to do than to fight wash ups. Give up, join me and together we can maintain order and keep these ponies under our total control."

Trixie was stunned by her offer, but also enraged. Did she not hear a single word that she just said? Oh yeah, she was trying to beat her with reason.

"Sorry, Evil Twilight" said Trixie. "You will not beat me like that. You can't talk your way out of this. It's magic duel time!"

"It doesn't matter to me" said Evil Twilight. "I'm going to make you my slave either way."

"Don't count on it" said Trixie. "Snips, Snails step forward."

"Uh okay" said Snips as he and Snails stepped forward to Trixie.

"Let me guess, age spell?" said Evil Twilight.

Trixie didn't say a word, she just widened her eyes. How could she have guessed that?

"Yeah, I know all those noobish spells" said Evil Twilight. "While that last battle between you and Twilight never occurred in my universe, I still was able to figure out what "brilliant" scheme you'd try. Plus I read some of Twilight's journal."

"Prove it then" said Trixie.

"No!" said Granny Smith in the background. "Take it from me, she can do it. I don't want her turning Big Mac into a baby again!"

"Okay fine" said Trixie nervously.

"Time's up" said Evil Twilight. "It's time for you to feel the wrath of... ME!"

"What?" said Trixie.

"Take this!" said Evil Twilight as she started shooting magic beams at Trixie.

Snips and Snails had to duck and dodge them all as well.

"What's the matter Trixie?" said Evil Twilight. "You don't like this game?"

Trixie wanted to give up, but she knew that if she did it would be game over in her attempt to stop Evil Twilight. However, her struggling was to be in vain as she, Snips and Snails were all hit with a magic beam, thus making them her slaves... it was a mind control spell.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner" said Evil Twilight, as her thinking led her to zapping Big MacIntosh and the Cutie Mark Crusaders with it. "Now you will all be my commanders, get the rest of these insubordinate ponies in line. I have a feeling things are finally going my way!"

* * *

With Twilight finally back in the game, the ponies rushed back to Ponyville to see what Evil Twilight had done.

"So what exactly has gone on since I was out of commission?" said Twilight.

"Let's just say that Ponyville is a big crazy mess, with a wannabe tyranical version of you... stinking things up" said Rainbow Dash with a small hint of anger in her voice.

"Well then, I guess we need to make sure we don't lose against her then" said Twilight.

"But Twilight" said Fluttershy. "You are still in no condition for fighting and niether is Rainbow Dash."

"Speak for Twilight only" said Rainbow. "I've never felt better."

"I don't have a choice, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "But I do appreciate Pinkie Pie for carrying Spike for me."

"You kidding?" said Pinkie Pie. "I've got more energy than I know what to do with."

"Oh my!" said Spike. "I think I'm going to..."

Pinkie Pie was ahead of the others. She got so excited that she forgot to see how far she got ahead. She had reached the Welcome to Ponyville sign, then she opened her eyes and stopped. She hit the breaks so hard that it flung Spike right off of her. Spike went flying off her back and into a mud puddle.

"Pinkie Pie!" yelled Spike.

"Ooops sorry Spike" said Pinkie Pie.

As the others caught up, they looked at the devistation that Evil Twilight caused. The one who was affected the most was Twilight.

"You mean to tell me that I have the potential to do all this?" said Twilight. "This is horrible! I would never in my right mind think of doing anything like this!"

"That's the problem" said Rainbow Dash. "Evil Twilight isn't in her right mind!"

"She's been Discorded, which means in her universe the 'other' us must still be Discorded too" said Applejack.

"Hey Rainbow Dash" said Derpy. "Can I go in there and see if I can find my muffins?"

"NO!" said Rainbow Dash. "You'll blow our element of surprise!"

"Oh alright!" said Derpy.

"I know what we need to do!" said Twilight.

"What is it?" said Spike.

"We must do what I did while you were all Discorded" said Twilight. "We need to pin her down so I can do the memory spell on her."

"Well that won't be easy!" said Rarity. "I mean, she's already high wired up by now. She's going to be tough to catch."

"Not to mention, she's probably hiped up after eating all my Cupcakes!" said Pinkie Pie angrily.

"Please tell me you remember how to do that, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Of course I do" said Twilight. "Thanks to you all, my memories are completely restored. Oh and seriously, Spike? I snore! I so do not snore!"

"Oh you still remember that huh?" said Spike as he chuckled a bit.

"Twilight, Spike!" yelled Rarity. "Please try to focus!"

"Alright girls... and Spike" said Twilight. "Let's go."

Twilight led Spike, Derpy and the other five members of the Mane 6 into town as they prepared to face their enemy. Twilight's emotions almost got the better of her as she looked around at all the sad ponies. Some glared at her because they mistook her as the one doing all of the damage. One pony even threw a rotten apple at Twilight's head.

"Ow!" said Twilight as the apple exploded all over her head and put a small bump on it. "What was that for?"

The pony just turned his head and walked away.

"I'm afraid they think that you are evil Twilight" said Rarity.

"Oh... yeah" said Twilight disappointed.

"Don't sweat it, Twi" said Applejack. "We know that _you_ would never do anything like this."

After walking for another few minutes, they finally got to where Evil Twilight had her throne set up. The statue of her was almost finished and she appeared to be preparing to do her 'Evil Twilight Style' dance thing again.

"Alright Ponies" said Evil Twilight. "I finally found some enforcers to help me make sure that 'Evil Twilight Style' is danced by everyone... and that whatever I say goes!"

Trixie, Snips, Snails, Big Mac and the Cutie Mark Crusaders all lined up on the stage in front of her and started to do the dance.

Twilight and the others, hidden in a bush, were so horrified by what they were seeing.

"Ah can't believe she's making my brother and sister do that stupid dance!" said Applejack. "I'm about put to put the rodeo into to this rodeo clown!"

"Um Applejack" said Fluttershy. "You don't think she'll hurt my animals do you?"

"Girls, stay put!" said Twilight. "We don't know what's going to happen yet. It's not yet the moment to strike."

"And where are you going?" said Applejack.

"I need to get a closer look" said Twilight.

"Oh... please be careful Twilight" said Fluttershy.

Twilight nodded as she carefully snuck around to get behind the stage.

* * *

"Come on everypony!" said Evil Twilight. "The sooner you learn to follow my orders, the easier things will be for you!"

"And why should we?" said Granny Smith.

"I beg your pardon?" said Evil Twilight.

"I'm sick and tired of bullies like you coming to our town and threatening us!" said Granny Smith. "You're not the first tyranical bully to come through here, and they always get kicked out of town! You young whippersnapper! I have half a mind to come up there and give you an old fashioned spanking!"

"Finally got some courage eh Granny?" said Evil Twilight. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

All the other ponies grew quiet. They were surprised that Granny Smith had the nerve to stand up to her. But they couldn't muster the strength and the courage to do it.

"I do!" said a voice from behind.

Evil Twilight turned around to see who her other challenger was; you can imagine some epic music playing in the background like from the thrid Live Action Transformers movie.

Twilight Sparkle had only been there for a few minutes and she was already sick of Evil Twilight ruining her good name. It went against the plans she made with her friends, but she was ready to stand up to her now. As Evil Twilight kept looking for the source of the voice, she paused as a small shadowy area from behind the stage had the sound of hoofprints and they were getting closer. Gradually Twilight Sparkle revealed herself to her alternate dimensional copy.

"You!" said Evil Twilight nervously. "How on Equestria did you escape your stone prison?"

"You're memory must be further off than I thought" said Twilight. "The power of friendship got me out of there. So I owe my life to my friends."

"Oh don't go on about the Elements of Harmony!" said Evil Twilight. "I outgrew those pieces of jewlery months ago!"

Twilight tried to keep her cool, it really frustrated her that another version of herself was acting like this. She knew she had to stay strong and that Evil Twilight just needed help, but it was taking every inch of her pride not to lunge after her.

"You're wrong!" said Twilight. "They are a part of who you are! Who we... I... ooooooooooh you get the idea!"

* * *

"What is she doing?" said Rainbow Dash from behind the bushes. "This wasn't the plan!"

"What was the plan exactly?" said Applejack.

"You forgot the plan?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Don't feel bad, AJ" said Pinkie Pie. "I didn't know there was a plan either. Ha ha."

"Someone's gotta stop her before she gets killed" said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

"If you're friends are so great, where are they now?" said Evil Twilight. "Did they abandon you just like my friends did me?"

"They abandoned YOU?" yelled Twilight. "I hate to say this, but you abandoned them when they needed you the most!"

Twilight stopped herself before she went any further. But it was too late.

"That's it, this time I'm going to do more than turn you into stone!" said Evil Twilight.

"No! Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." said Twilight as she flinched.

Evil Twilight charged her horn and prepared to fire at Twilight, but just when she was about to do it, Rainbow Dash came out of no where and tackled her to the ground.

Twilight was relieved that Rainbow Dash showed up.

"What were you thinking, Twilight?" said Rainbow Dash. "You could have gotten yourself killed! What happened to laying low?"

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "But I had to do something!"

Before Rainbow could argue, she was hit with a magic blast from Evil Twilight. Rainbow got sent flying back and then rolling a few times on the ground before she stopped. She started to get back up, when Scootaloo (who was under Evil Twilight's control) held her down.

"Rainbow Dash!" yelled Twilight as she turned and glared at Evil Twilight.

"Did you really think you could come here and challenge me?" said Evil Twilight. "You're so weak! If you had ditched your loser friends, like I did, you'd be twice as powerful as you are now. And look at you, even without your injuries, you couldn't stop me if you wanted to. I don't care if you are me!"

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy ran out of the bushes and stood in front of Twilight.

"Twilight is not weak!" said Applejack. "She's the strongest, hardest working, most hardcore pony we know!"

"Yeah!" said Pinkie Pie. "And don't you dare say that about her!"

"So we're losers huh?" said Rarity. "Do losers put away Discord, Nightmare Moon, the Queen of Changlings and several other bad guys? I don't think so!"

"Oh quiet you noobs!" said Evil Twilight as she used her magic to fling Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie into a mud puddle.

"Ooooh my beautiful hair!" sighed Rarity.

Fluttershy began to get angry.

"HOW DARE YOU!" said Fluttershy. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! HOW DARE YOU INSULT TWILIGHT! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Am I supposed to be scared?" said Evil Twilight.

Fluttershy's facial expresion changed to a mischeivious grin.

"You should be" said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy grabbed Evil Twilight and started to push her around. This caught Evil Twilight by surprise. She took her and threw her up in the air(kind of like in Dragon Ball Z), then she flew up in the air and knocked her back down to the ground. She grabbed her leg and started swinging her around and then she let go when she realized what she was doing. Evil Twilight flew a couple of feet, then she hit the ground and pushed up a little bit of dirt.

"Oh no... I'm so sorry" said Fluttershy. "I don't know what came over me."

Evil Twilight had gotten a little hurt from Fluttershy's seemlingly brutal attack, but she just dusted herself off and laughed at the yellow pegasus.

"Well, well, well" said Evil Twilight. "Look who finally got some spunk!"

Fluttershy got scared and started to flinch again.

"That's quite enough, evil me!" said Twilight. "This is between you and me!"

"We'll see how long you last, Twilight" said Evil Twilight. "I doubt it's long! Those injuries are too many and they are weakspots! Taking you down a second time will not only be satisfying, but easy."

Twilight knew she was right, and she also knew that fighting wasn't the answer. She had to reason with her, but it was going to be a challenge.

Meanwhile Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash found themselves facing off with Trixie, Big MacIntosh, Snips and Snails and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they had to figure out how to snap them out of the mind control spell.

**The story is close to being wrapped up. I expect maybe 1-2 more chapters, plus the Epilogue before this is completed.**

**As always, feedback is appreciated. If you have any suggestions on what should happen, let me know. Also constructive critisism is welcome, just please don't be too harsh. Thanks fellow Bronies!**


	8. Chapter 7: Twilight vs Twilight

Evil Twilight and Twilight were finally in a stand off, after Twilight was so cheaply detained early on. Twilight was the most nervous she had ever been in her entire life, for she was fighting herself! She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she knew she had to be smart about it, because her right front leg was still wrapped in bandages, and she had a splitting headache, she was weaker than the first time she stood against her other self, that first encounter was pretty brutal.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Twilight" said Evil Twilight. "This is going to hurt me more than it will you, but it has to be done. I simply can't have you running around confusing my new subjects. And I certainly can't have you and your band of freedom fighters stealing my thunder."

"What has happened to you?" said Twilight with small tears coming from her eyes. "You had so much going for you! I mean I get it, Discord was devastating, but why? Why didn't you read Celestia's letters? Why didn't you..."

"I never got Celestia's letters, because I never went back to the library" said Evil Twilight. "I never wanted to see those so-called friends of mine again! I knew from that moment on, that they had made me sad for the last time!"

"I know how hard it was, but it was very important that you went back to the library that day!" said Twilight.

"What did you do when you went back?" said Evil Twilight. "What was your motives for going back there?"

"Okay" said Twilight. "You got me. I was going to leave. I was going to pack my things, take Spike and leave. I admit, I know how being discorded messes with you. But Princess Celestia..."

"CELESTIA THIS, CELESTIA THAT!" said Evil Twilight. "I am so sick of hearing about her! I am so sick of the constant reminder that I let her and my friends down that day! I am so sick of being reminded how bad I hurt Spike!"

Evil Twilight broke down in tears and started to cry. Evil Twilight walked over and put her hoof on her for comfort. However, Evil Twilight's reaction should have been expected, but it caught Twilight off guard. She pushed Twilight down and became even more angry.

"Don't think that you can win me over like that!" said Evil Twilight. "I still plan to obliterate you and I still plan on taking over YOUR Ponyville, and there's NOTHING your little weak injured self can do about it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack was having a "fun" time handling her big brother, while Rarity and Fluttershy tried to contain the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Pinkie Pie handled Snips and Snails, And Rainbow Dash, with Derpy's help, chase Trixie around.

"Come on, Big MacIntosh!" said Applejack. "Snap out of it!"

Big MacIntosh chased Applejack around and knocked over several outside tables and fruit stands that got in his way. Applejack jumped on his back and tried hitting his head several times. But it wasn't working. She was then bucked off by Big MacIntosh, and sent flying into a cart of apples. She had to think fast because Big Mac was charging after her like a freight train. After thinking about it, she had an idea that was worth the risk. She grabbed a bunch of apples and started to buck them at Big Mac. As he drew closer, she had to run with the apples.

"Come on Big Mac I said snap out of it!" said Applejack.

"NOPE!" said Big Mac as he continued to chase Applejack.

"Well then... here! Eat this!" said Applejack as she aimed at his mouth and threw an apple at him.

The apple flew toward his face and he grabbed it with his mouth, unwittingly biting the apple. The apple came from Sweet Apple Acres, his home. Eating it reminded him of his family. It reminded him of Granny Smith, of Applebloom and Applejack. Big MacIntosh stopped and looked around.

"Did I do this?" said Big Mac as he finally snapped out of it, looking around at all the damage that he caused.

"Kind of" said Appleajck. "It's a long story I'll tell you later."

Applejack jumped at Big Mac and hugged him, thankful that she was able to help him. However, there were still more ponies to free.

* * *

"Okay little ones can we please be have now?" said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy and Rarity figured that the fillies would be easy to handle, but they weren't prepared for Applebloom's bucking skills. She bucked an apple at Rarity's head, messing up her hair.

"Oh it... is... on!" said Rarity. "Come here you little..."

Sweetie Belle tackled Rarity before she could finish her rant.

"Come on!" said Scootaloo. "I bet you can't beat us! We know Karate!"

"Oh dear!" said Fluttershy.

"Come now, Sweetie Belle!" said Rarity. "I'm your sister! Remember?"

Sweetie Belle held her down harder, but she had forgotten that Rarity was bigger than her and easily threw her off. But then Applebloom and Scootaloo tackled her and started to pull on her hair.

This angered Fluttershy and it put her into angry mode.

"HOW DARE YOU!" said Fluttershy. "We are your friends and friends do not do this to each other. I'm afraid I'm going to have to use... THE STARE!"

Fluttershy walked up to the three angry fillies and showed them her face and used the stare. All three of the fillies started to get scared and huddled together, it didn't seem like it was working but they finally snapped out of it and came through.

"What happened?" said Sweetie Belle.

"That's not important now!" said Rarity. "The main thing you and your friends are safe now."

"Okay Fluttershy calm down" said Scootaloo as Flutteryshy was still doing the stare.

"Sorry" said Fluttershy.

Applebloom walked back over to Big MacIntosh and Applejack and joined in their family group hug along with Granny Smith.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was having a little too much fun trying to crack Snips and Snails. While Spike was busy thinking.

"What would snap them out of it?" pondered Spike as Pinkie was playing a very one-sided version of tag in the background, with Snips and Snails chasing angrily after her.

"I got it!" said Spike. "Hey Snips, hey Snails! Look over here!"

Snips and Snails stopped and turned their heads in Spike's direction.

"Look! I got you some magic tricks!" said Spike. "I know how you guys love magic... remember? Kind of like the Great and Powerful... (he had to gulp as he said the last part) Trixie..."

"Did you say the "Great and Powerful Trixie"?" said Snails as he and snips began to snap out of it.

"Where?" said Snips. "Where is she? Hey wait a minute? What happened here?"

"You were being used as puppets for Evil Twilight's scheme" said Spike.

"Can we still play tag?" said Pinkie Pie.

"What is she talking about?" said Snips.

"Nevermind" said Spike. "Wait! Where's Twilight?"

"I don't know, I was too busy being chased by these angry colts!" said Pinkie as she grabbed Snails and gave him a noogie.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Derpy were in persuit of Trixie. She made it really tough for them to catch her.

"Come on, Derpy!" said Rainbow Dash. "She's getting away!"

"Coming Rainbow..." said Derpy as she paused. She saw her muffins sitting right where she left them and went after them, forgetting all about Trixie.

"Some help you were" said Rainbow Dash as she went on after Trixie. "Come on, Trixie! Snap out of it!"

Rainbow Dash chased Trixie like crazy. She was suprisingly fast as she ran and was able to illude Rainbow Dash for a pretty good distance. Trixie ran under tables and knocked over chairs, but she quickly realized that it wasn't slowing Rainbow Dash down because she could fly. She eventually made it to the outskirts of town and stopped and prepared to fight her instead, because she ran out of places to hide.

"Alright Trixie" said Rainbow Dash. "Before all this stuff with Twilight, I would have enjoyed beating the hay out of you, but now I don't want to. Please come to your senses."

Trixie stopped and looked at Rainbow Dash.

"I am" said Trixie. "I was faking."

"W-what?" said Rainbow Dash. "You were FAKING THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Yes" said Trixie. "Sorry about the deception, but I felt it was necessary for the moment to make everyone believe that I was affected by Evil Twilight's mind control. Yes when I was hit, I was immediately affected... for like five seconds. It wasn't powerful enough to hold me down, but apparently I played it off well enough for even Evil Twilight to buy it."

"Huh" said Rainbow Dash. "that was a pretty elaborate and clever plan. Good thinking Trixie. So now we can get the drop on Evil Twilight when she least expects it. Man if it's one thing that Evil Twilgiht didn't keep when she got discorded in the first place, it's her wits."

"Enough jokes, Rainbow Dash" said Trixie. "Twilight could be in way over her head right now. We need to get back to the rest of the gang as fast as we can."

"Right, grab on" said Rainbow Dash as Trixie grabbed on and held on for dear life as Rainbow Dash sped back to Twilight's aid.

* * *

Twilight was doing what she could to avoid fighting Evil Twilight, which meant ducking and hiding behind anything she could.

"Stop doing this!" pleaded Twilight. "You aren't really evil, you're confused!"

"I never thought I'd be so annoyed with myself!" yelled Evil Twilight. "Broken record and everything!"

"Please just listen to me!" said Twilight. "I know there is still good in you!"

"You should have kept running... now you're all out of room!" said Evil Twilight as she slowly moved toward Twilight.

Twilight was cornered, her back against a wall. She knew that the chances of simply talking her out of her rage were slim to none. Twilight sat and waited for her to do her worst.

"HEY!" yelled a pony from behind Evil Twilight, revealed to be Trixie. "How would you like to fight a Unicorn who hasn't been injured huh? You say you're so tough, but can you live up to it? Without cheap shotting everyone?"

"You again?" said Evil Twilight. "I thought you were my mindless slave!"

"You obviously didn't know that the particular spell you used only works on those who don't know magic all that well" said Trixie.

"It doesn't matter, TWixie" said Evil Twilight. "I can beat you any given day!"

"Prove... it" said Trixie as she shot a magic beam at Evil Twilight.

"Oh is that how you want to play?" said Evil Twilight. "Alright then, it's your funeral!"

Evil Twilight shot back and she and Trixie were in an a magic beam holding contest as both of their beams clashed, causing a magic shove match. Trixie's rage against Evil Twilight was enough to help her take the lead in the fight, but Evil Twilight had been holding back a little, soon her side became bigger than Trixie's. It looked like a kamehameha battle from Dragon Ball Z. Things were looking pretty grim for Trixie as the mane 6 stood by seemingly helpless to help her.

Things took an unexpected turn when something caught Evil Twilight's eye as it fell near her head. A muffin? What the hay? Where did that come from? Those were questions that were going through Evil Twilight's mind as she momentarily lost focus. It became really hard to concentrate when more muffins started falling on her head. Trixie's beam began to dominate.

"Stupid muffins!" protested Evil Twilight.

The tables completely turned when a basket, that used to contain the muffins fell on Evil Twilight's head. Everypony was curious as to where they came from. They were astonished as Evil Twilight's magic failed and Trixie was successfully able to blast her with a full energy blast, knocking her back into the same wall that the original Twilight was standing against. Applejack used her lasso, to tie Evil Twilgiht up, and with the aid of Rainbow Dash, she pinned her down.

"Where did those muffins come from?" said Fluttershy.

"Hey guys look up there!" said Pinkie Pie. "He he he ha ha! It's Derpy!"

"Sorry guys, I dropped all my muffins!" appologized Derpy, not realizing that she just helped save the day.

"Hurry Twi" yelled Applejack. "We won't be able to hold her down forever."

As Evil Twilight struggled to escape, she started to moan and groan.

"Don't you dare come at me!" said Evil Twilight.

Twilight lit up her horn and placed her head to Evil Twilght's, like she did for her friends when Discord first showed up. Twilight's fur, which was kind of a faded purple, began to turn grey and then back to it's original lavendar colored state. Still detained in her bonds, Evil Twilight opened her eyes, and saw everyone standing around her. She felt really awkward.

"Wh-what happened?" said Evil(not evil anymore) Twilight. "Oh my goodness! Look what I've done! My friends, where are my friends? Oh right, back in my dimension."

"It's okay, other me" said Twilight. "It's nothing that can't be fixed, that includes within your dimension too."

"I feel so foolish" said Other Twilight(this is what she will be referred to now). "I am so sorry that I came to your dimension and caused so much pain."

The citizens of Ponyville gathered around and watched as the reign of "Evil Twilight, or as she so naively called herself earlier, "Lord Sparkler" had ended. Other Twilight began to feel remorse for her actions as she sat there all tied up.

"I wish to personally appologize to all the citizens of Ponyville" said Other Twilight. "I am sorry that I came and became a terror to you all. And I'm especially sorry to you, other me. I came in and possibly destroyed your good name. I've not only hurt you and your dimenstion, but hurt my chances of my friends in my dimension forgiving me."

"Look" said Twilight. "Just because you didn't do things exactly the same way that I did, doesn't mean it's too late. Trust me, if you fight for your friendships it will be worth it in the end, because you can't lose. I know that you... uh I... we... uuuuuuuh... can set things right."

"You really think so?" said Other Twilight.

"I know so" said Twilight.

"Hey Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I hate to break up the moment, but we need you."

"Okay" said Twilight. "As for our town, don't worry about it. Me and my friends got it covered."

Twilight took her element crown and the other five took their elements and prepared the elements of harmony. Together, they all used their elements to turn Ponyville back to it's original state. All the buildings went back to normal, all the caged citizens were set free and the skies went from grey and cloudy to blue and sunny.

As Pinkie Pie and Applejack untied Other Twilight, her horn glowed purple as she gave Twilight the book of portals that she stole.

"You may want to hold onto this" said Other Twilight.

"I can't, how else are you going to get home?" said Twilight.

"You're going to let me go back home?" said Other Twilight. "I deserve to be imprisoned for what I did."

The rest of the ponies of Ponyville, once they learned the truth of the situation, all shouted in disagreement. They all forgave Other Twilight for everything she did. They now understood that she was corrupted.

"Maybe, but not here" said Twilight. "You need to go back where you belong."

"How can I face my friends?" said Other Twilight.

Twilight pondered on how to help her, but she quickly came up with a solution.

"Take us with you to help" said Twilight.

"Yeah, we can help you" said Applejack. "Just rustle up another portal thingy, ya know like the one you used to get here and take us there."

The rest of the Mane 6 nodded in agreement.

"Thanks everypony" said Other Twilight. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't mention it" said Rainbow Dash. "We've been there and done that too."

Other Twilight was very greatful that these ponies, who were devasted by her hand... or hoof rather, were going to help her take care of the remains of the Discord mess that still plagued her dimension.

**This story is getting closed to being wrapped up. I hope all who have reviewed and said that they like it, were equally or more impressed with this chapter. **

**I hope that the character development was to your liking as well. I try my best.**


	9. Chapter 8: Set things right

Twilight and her friends geared up for what could possibly be a tough road ahead for them. They were going to another dimension, a different version of a place they knew so well. As Other Twilight began to prepare the portal, the Man 6 prepared to say their goodbyes because they didn't know how long it would take.

"Okay Spike" said Twilight. "I'm sure that you and Trixie can handle things while I'm gone. Be good and if we're not back by bedtime, stay out of the ice cream!"

"Yes Twilight!" laughed Spike. "But why can't I come?"

"Because I need you here" said Twilight. "I think it's time that you learned how to take care of things on your own in the library. It'll be good for you."

"Okay" said Spike. "I won't let you down, Twilight."

"Oh Twilight" said Trixie. "I wish you the best of luck. I hope you are able to help your... _other _self... fix that mess. Just be careful, you're still pretty banged up."

"I'll be fine Trixie" said Twilight. "I'm sure you and Spike can handle things while I'm gone."

Other Twilight had gotten the portal ready and it was time to depart.

Other Twilight jumped in first, followed by Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"Good luck, Twilight" said Spike as all of his friends disappeared into the portal.

* * *

In the other dimension, the portal opened and the seven ponies found themselves on the other side.

"Whoa! Look a chocolate rain cloud!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna fixed Equestria the best they could, but without the Elements of Harmony it was rather pointless" said Other Twilight. "And I sure didn't help any."

"Well you're helping now" said Rainbow Dash. "So stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's go save your friends! I call dibs on the other me!"

"DANG IT!" said Pinkie Pie.

"That's a great idea!" said Twilight. "You guys go round up the other yous while Other Twilight and I go look for the Elements of Harmony."

"Sure thing, Twi" said Applejack. "I'll have the other me rustled up and taken down in no time!"

"Oh my!" said Fluttershy. "I don't like where this is going. I remember when I was discorded, I was really mean! Now I'm going to have to fight that version of me?"

"Don't worry, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash. "One of us is bound to have our other selves detained soon, when we're done, we'll come straight to you."

"That makes me feel a little bit better" said Fluttershy.

"Alright ponies!" said Twilight. "Disperse!"

Twilight and Other Twilight went down the main part of Ponyville to go to the library.

"It's still here and in one piece!" said Other Twilight as they looked at the library and one of the windows fell out. "For the most part."

They entered the library to find everything on the inside in good running order.

A small filly entered the main room.

"Hello is there anything I can do for you?" asked the small blue unicorn filly. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Starshine, I'm the assistant librarian."

"I am Twilight Sparkle" said Other Twilight. "I was wondering if Spike the dragon still worked here."

"Oh that's my boss, he's in the back..." said Starshine as she paused. "Oh my goodness! You're The Twiligiht Sparkle? Spike has told me so much about you! You're the awesomest pony in the entire world!"

"Starshine, what's going on here..." asked Spike as he entered the room and paused when he saw two Twilights standing in his library. He wasn't expecting to see one Twilight, let alone two. "Twilight? Is that you? Of course it's you!"

"Hey Spike" said Twilight.

"Come upstairs please" said Spike.

Other Twilight followed Twilight upstairs.

Twilight and Starshine just stood there in a slightly awkward silence, until Starshine started to ask her a bunch of questions like who she was, why she looked just like Twilight Sparkle, and what she was doing there and stuff like that. Twilight could only smile as the young filly joyfully asked her question after question.

But upstairs, Other Twilight and Spike began their first conversation in months.

"Spike I..." said Twilight getting cut off by Spike.

"Don't talk" said Spike. "I'm sorry for selling you out to Celestia. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. I hope you haven't come to get revenge on me."

"Relax, Spike" said Other Twilight. "You did what you had to do, thus gaining more respect from me! But my business here is not only to see you again, but also to ask you where the Elements of Harmony are. I'm here to set things right."

"Oh Twilight!" said Spike. "You really are back!"

The baby dragon and the purple unicorn embraced in a hug for a couple of seconds.

"I'm afraid they are in the castle, and there is a heavy order for anyone to detain you as soon as they see you!" said Spike. "But I won't because I am convinced that you are back on the good side."

"I truly do regret what I've done to everyone here in Ponyville and all across Equestria" said Other Twilight. "As soon as I set things right, I will gladly pay the price for what I've done."

"Anything I can do to help?" said Spike.

"All I need from you is to continue the good work here at the library" said Other Twilight. "And keep an eye on that Starshine, filly. I have a good feeling about her. Oh and maybe get some work done on the outside."

"Oh" said Spike as he chuckled. "Big MacIntosh will come and fix that later."

"Me and my other self are going to go find the Elements of Harmony" said Other Twilight. "I hope to return to the library someday."

"Good luck, Twilight" said Spike.

As Twilight and Other Twilight left the library, Other Twilight felt it necessary to warn her about her wanted status.

"There is something you need to know" said Other Twilight. "If either one of us gets caught, we could get put in Canterlot Prison."

"Understood" said Twilight. "We'll just have to be extra careful."

"Hold my hoof" said Other Twilight. "We're going to teleport into Canterlot!"

Other Twilight charged her horn and used the portal spell, sending both Twilights into Canterlot to begin the next stage of their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, everypony else was looking for their other selves. Rainbow Dash decided to check all of the clouds to look for her other self. She remembered all that she thought while being discorded, and she assumed that she was still discorded.

"Alright" said Rainbow Dash. "If I were a discorded version of myself, where would I be hiding?"

Rainbow Dash flew rapidly through the clouds, looking for any sign of her other self lurking around. She flew a little too fast, and wasn't looking where she was going and she hit another pegasus. Their collision caused a mini rainboom, and both pegasi were sent flying backwards, but both were able to collect themselves.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going?" said the other pegasus.

"Hey I know that voice" said Rainbow Dash.

"What the?" said the other pegasus. "You look just like me!"

Rainbow Dash had found her other self, she was still discorded alright. Still grey and grumpy.

"Yeah, yeah cut the small talk" said Rainbow Dash. "You're coming with me."

"Says who?" said Other Dash.

"Says ME!" said Rainbow Dash, charging after her.

"Uh oh" said Other Dash as she sped off, narrowly escaping Rainbow Dash's grasp.

"You wanna play games?" said Rainbow Dash. "It's on!"

Rainbow Dash persued Other Dash with great haste. She could tell that being discorded made her a little less coordinated, which would make it a little easier to detain her. But it still wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped it would be. Other Dash grabbed onto a cloud and flew like she had never flown before.

"Are you trying to make it easy on me?" said Rainbow Dash. "I'll catch you even faster now!"

Rainbow Dash then had a brainstorm moment. She saw a nearby rainbow and she decided to use that to her advantage. She grabbed it swiftly and continued persuit of her other self.

"Alright Applejack, let's see if these lasso lessons paid off!" said Rainbow as she used the rainbow lasso to lasso Other Dash.

It took her about three tries, but she eventually caught her.

"Oh yeah?" said Other Dash, not letting Rainbow Dash's success intimidate her. "We'll see how well you hang on!"

Other Dash began to twirl around like a tornado, hoping to create a rainbow tornado to fling Rainbow Dash off of her.

Her plan however, only sealed her fate. Rainbow was stronger than Other Dash's tornado attempt, and all it took was a jerk of the rainbow lasso to stop the tornado attempt and the lasso wrapped around Other Dash, causing her to be tied up. Other Dash began to fall down, but Rainbow didn't let her fall far.

"Let me go!" said Other Dash. "I don't need you!"

"Trust me" said Rainbow Dash. "This is for your own good."

* * *

Pinkie Pie went to search for her other self. She asked all over town, but no one knew where she went. After some time of scoping, she learned that the Cakes got tired of her "no laughing" attitude and threw her out, so she wasn't with the Cakes at Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hmm I wonder where that Silly Billy version of myself went" said Pinkie Pie. "I wanted to get the other Rainbow Dash. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find her somewhere."

As she looked around, she started to get the sense that she was being followed. She turned around and saw someone peeking their head from behind the water fountain.

"Hey!" said Pinkie. "Why are you following me?"

"No reason" said the persuer still hiding behind the fountain. "Dang it!"

She realized she just gave herself away, so she dashed off toward Sweet Apple Acres.

"Oh no you don't!" said Pinkie Pie.

She realized that her follower was her other self. She didn't understand why she was being followed, but she knew that the tables had turned and she had to catch her.

"Stop chasing me!" said Other Pinkie. "I don't want you to laugh at me!"

"I'm not going to laugh at you" laughed Pinkie. "I'm going to catch you!"

"You laughed, stop it!" said Other Pinkie as she continued to pick up her pace.

"I can run really fast too, see?" said Pinkie Pie.

"I really don't like you!" said Other Pinkie.

"Aw that's a shame because I really like you" said Pinkie Pie.

As they ran, they eventually reached Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack was already trying to catch her other self too.

Other Applejack's first instinct was to buck as many apples at Applejack as she could.

"Come on" said Applejack. "Don't you know I'm just trying to help ya?" said Applejack.

"I don't need your help" said Other Applejack.

Other Applejack's applebucking was incredible, which meant that she was angry. In her rage she didn't realize how hard she kicked one of her apples and it completely missed the barrel that Applejack was hiding behind and it hit Other Pinkie in the head, knocking her out as Pinkie Pie chased her around the farm.

"Aw man!" said Pinkie. "I was having so much fun!"

Pinkie ducked as she too had to start dodging apples.

She ducked and ducked as she tried to reach Applejack.

"Hey Applejack" said Pinkie. "Look, the other you isn't so bad, she helped me catch other me."

"She's trying to kill us with apples, Pinkie" said Applejack. "She's still bad. But once I lasso her up and take her to Other Twilight, she'll be more normal than a... Oh I don't have time to come up with a fancy hillbilly term. I need your help Pinkie!"

"Yes sir boss maam!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I need you to distract her while I rustle up a lasso to hogtie her with" said Applejack.

"Okie Dokie Lokie" said Pinkie Pie as she jumped out and began to dance around Other Applejack.

"Hey cut it out!" said Other Applejack.

"Aw come on!" said Pinkie Pie. "Don't be grumpy!"

"I'm not being grumpy" said Other Applejack. "I'm not fibbing either."

"Calling your bluff" said Pinkie Pie.

"Stop it!" said Other Applejack as her bucking stopped. "I'm going to hog tie you down! You're mighty close to getting on mah nerves!"

"Oh no ya don't!" said Applejack as she lassoed Other Applejack up.

"Hey now!" said Other Applejack. "Let me go!"

Applejack finished the job by hogtying her up and sticking an apple in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Sorry it has to be like this" said Applejack. "But we'll get you all the help ya need."

As Other Applejack agrily struggled, Applejack loaded her up in Big Mac's wagon along with the unconscious Other Pinkie and they headed back to the place where Other Twilight and Twilight were to meet the rest of them.

* * *

Rarity went to Other Rarity's shop, and it was actually quite easy to find her other self. She was sitting at her desk, still admiring that big boulder that she called "Tom".

"Hello" said Rarity.

"What do you want?" said Other Rarity. "Don't you even think about coming after Tom!"

"Trust me, I don't want that thing" said Rarity.

"Why in Equestria would you not want Tom?" said Rarity. "He's the most exquisite diamond I have ever seen!"

"I hate to break the news to you, darling but that's not a diamond" said Rarity.

"BACK AWAY!" said Other Rarity angrily. "You will not trick me! This is my diamond! Don't make me use my fabrics, because I will!"

"Oh what are you going to do?" said Rarity. "Make me a fancy dress with lots of pretty jewels and lace and glitter?"

Rarity began to be inspired, but it wasn't a good time for that.

"No" said Other Rarity as her horn began to glow. "I'll tie you up with my fabrics!"

Rarity got caught off her guard as Other Rarity tied her up with some of her fabrics.

"This is very uncivilized of you!" said Rarity. "Release me at once!"

"Not until I am certain that you aren't a danger to my Tom!" said Other Rarity.

"I told you already I don't care for boulders, I want real diamonds" said Rarity.

"HOW DARE YOU!" said Other Rarity. "You will NOT insult Tom like that!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Applejack as she and Pinkie Pie entered the scene.

"More robbers?" said Other Rarity. "Back away!"

"You're really getting on mah nerves!" said Applejack as she used her lasso to take Tom and she headed out the big double doors at the side of Other Rarity's house.

Other Rarity stormed out of her house very angrily. Pinkie Pie was able to get the drop on her and put her in a big brown sack, before she could flip out on Applejack.

"Let me out you roughian!" said Other Rarity.

"Thank you, Applejack" said Rarity. "Now could you kindly release me from this mess?"

"I got it!" said Pinkie Pie as she pulled one of the stitches out of the fabric mess that held Rarity and the whole thing fell to the floor in a pile, freeing her.

"Such a waste of good material" said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash arrived with her other self and added her to Applejack's cart.

"Way to go guys" said Rainbow Dash. "Wait, where's Fluttershy?"

"We haven't met up with her yet" said Rarity.

"Oh no!" said Rainbow Dash. "We need to hurry! Who knows what danger she might be in?"

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack ran as fast as they could to meet up with Fluttershy. Applejack's carrage was getting heavier with every alternate self they captured, thankfully they only required one more.

They arrived at Other Fluttershy's cottage and they entered expecting Fluttershy to be injured or captured. But what they saw shocked them. Fluttershy was standing over a crying Other Fluttershy. She had already taken care of her other self, and apparently without the use of brute force.

"There there..." said Fluttershy. "I know it's not your fault. But if you come with us, we will help you."

"How in Equestria did you...?" said Rainbow Dash with her jaw wide open.

"I'll never tell" said Fluttershy as she led her other self out the door.

"Alright everypony" said Applejack. "Let's go!"

"B-b-but how..." said Rainbow Dash still mezmarized.

"Come on Silly Billy" said Pinkie Pie as she dragged Rainbow Dash out of Other Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Twilight and Other Twilight had made it into the Castle, but getting to the Elements of Harmony would be a challenge.

"So... how do we do this?" said Twilight. "I have no idea what might be lurking around here."

"Luckily I managed to break in here before I teleported to your dimension" said Other Twilight. "Security might have already picked up here though."

"No matter what happens, you have to be the one to use the Elements of Harmony" said Twilight. "This is your universe. Go! I'll buy you some time."

"What do you mean?" said Other Twilight. "What are you doing?"

"Something completely stupid" said Twilight. "Now go!"

Other Twilight knew that Twilight could only buy her a few minutes so she went on and snuck further into the courtyard.

"Hey guards!" said Twilight. "Look I'm right here!"

"It's Twilight Sparkle!" said one of the guards. "Get her!"

Twilight was going to run, but she was painfully reminded of her hurt front leg. She now had no choice but to surrender.

"Aw nuts!" said Twilight. "I should have thought ahead. I'm not usually this foolish!"

"You are under arrest, for causing chaos, treason to the throne and I'll let Celestia be the judge of the rest" said the lead guard.

"I surrender" said Twilight. "Just be careful please. I'm hurt."

"Tell it to someone who cares" said another guard.

Other Twilight managed to get into the Castle and she carefully snuck up to a room that led to a tower.

"This must be it" said Other Twilight.

She used her teleporting power to get to the top in a hurry. But when she arrived at the top, she was surprised once again by Princess Celestia.

"Twilight Sparkle!" said Celestia. "Why have you returned?"

"Princess Celestia, please!" said Other Twilight. "I have seen the error of my ways. I came here to get the Elements of Harmony to set things right again."

"How do I know that I can trust you again, Twilight?" said Celestia.

"Because, I will gladly surrender and spend as much time in prison I can to prove to you that I am really myself again and that I know how to accept responsibility for my actions" said Other Twilight. "I made a huge mistake, Princess. I don't expect you to make me your student again, but I still care very much about our friendship."

"What did you say?" said Princess Celestia.

"I still care about our friendship?" said Other Twilight.

Celestia never thought she'd ever hear Twilight say those words again. With that she knew that Twilight had to be telling the truth. She allowed her to continue.

"While I was away in another dimension, my other self, the version who actually defeated Discord the right way, reminded me of the power of friendship... Oh and speaking of which, I'm pretty sure she's just been detained by the guards."

"She's here?" said Celestia.

"Yes" said Other Twilight. "She and her friends came to help me not only fix things and save my friends."

"Very well Twilight Sparkle" said Princess Celestia as she looked out of the tower window. "I will grant you permission to set things right. We will talk about your punishment later. Guards!"

"Yes Princess" said a guard.

"Release Twilight Sparkle from the prison cell immediately." said Princess Celestia. "She's not the Twilight we want."

"Uh... yes your majesty" said the guard, confused.

Other Twilight and Twilight were reunited and they, followed by Celestia went back to Ponyville to utilize the Elements of Harmony.

* * *

The other five ponies waited patiently with their other selves outside of the Library, waiting for the Twilights to return. When they finally arrived, they prepared their captives for restoration. Pinkie had to wake her other self up with a cupcake, but other than that, everypony else sat still and waited to be returned to normal, except for Other Dash who was squirming around like crazy going on about how she didn't need anypony.

Other Twilight used her memory spell to fix Other Dash, Other Pinkie, Other Applejack, Other Rarity and Other Fluttershy. As they all came through, they saw Other Twilight standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"What the hay happened?" said Other Applejack.

"It's along story everypony" said Other Twilight.

"Did Discord clone us or something?" said Other Dash.

The regular mane 6 started to laugh at Other Dash's question.

"It's along story, Rainbow Dash" said Other Twilight. "But know that I will never abandone you again! I'm sorry everypony."

"We'll forgive you if you forgive us" said Other Rarity.

"I already have" said Other Twilight.

"Hey! Look it's me!" said Other Pinkie.

"This is awesome!" said Pinkie Pie.

All the ponies, including Princess Celestia started to laugh.

"Alright girls" said Other Twilight. "Get your Elements ready! Time to right some wrongs!"

The Other Mane 6 together used their Elements of Harmony to restore peace to Equestria, as the colorful beams emminated from their elements, the regular Mane 6 were mezmarized, for they had never seen for themselves how awesome the Elements of Harmony looked.

"So that's how awesome we look when we do it" said Rainbow Dash.

"Very devine!" said Rarity.

"Absolutely wonderful" said Twilight.

As inticing as the sight was, they knew it was time to return home, for their job was done. As the regular Mane 6 prepared to depart for their own dimension, Other Twilight took the time to thank Twilight for all of her help.

"I really don't know what I would have done without the help of you and your friends" said Other Twilight. "I am eternally greatful."

"You should really thank my friends, they made this possible, but thanks for getting me out of that jail cell in a hurry" said Twilight, with a small laugh. "Those guards were quite rough."

"And I'm sorry about injuring you" said Other Twilight.

"Don't worry about it" said Twilight. "I'll be fine."

They both laughed as Other Twilight opened the portal.

"If you ever need us again, you know where to find us" said Twilight. "But try not to need us."

"I think we'll manange" said Other Twilight as she watched Twilight and her friends enter the portal to their own dimension. She turned around and faced Celestia with a big smile, bracing herself for a punishment for her crimes.

* * *

Spike waited patiently for Twilight and the others to get back. He paced in front of the library for hours. Soon the waiting came to an end as a portal opened and the Mane 6 appeared in front of him.

"Twilight!" said Spike. "Thank Celestia you're back!"

"I missed you too, Spike" said Twilight.

"Now let's get you to a doctor so you can have your leg looked at" said Spike. "Can't have it getting an infection."

"Yes sir" laughed Twilight as they headed to the doctor's office.

"And don't think you'll weasle out of telling me about the other dimension, I want to know if I'm just as handsome there as I am here" said Spike.

Twilight could only laugh.

Trixie, Snips, Snails, Big Mac, the CMC and Derpy all greeted the other five ponies and welcomed them back all had questions for them as they were curious as to what the other dimension looked like.

Discord hid in a bush so he could hear all the details of what happened, as he was curious. He didn't know whether to be proud or angry. He did have a part in helping out, so he figured to enjoy their victory.

Now that things were back to normal, everypony was now able to get back to their normal lives.

**The Epilogue will be up later. It will consist of what happened to all the characters in the story, thus concluding the story. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this story and I look forward to posting the final part.**


	10. Epilogue

**In this final part of the story, we find out what happens to the characters of each dimension after everything is set back to normal  
**

_In the second dimension, Twilight Sparkle(Evil/Other Twilight in the chapters) awaited in Celestia's throne room for her sentence. Her friends waited outside to find out exactly how long she would be punished._

"Twilight Sparkle" said Princess Celestia entering the room. "You have had a lot of time to think about all of this haven't you?"

"I have, Princess" said Twilight.

"Princess Luna and I have come together with a proper sentence for you" said Celestia. "Spike take a note."

Spike readied his quill and paper.

"We the Princesses of Equestria forgive the young Unicorn Twilight Sparkle for her misguided attacks on Equestria, while she was discorded" started Princess Celestia. "However, as she knows very well we all must take responsibility for our actions, no matter the circumstance. I hereby decree that Twilight Sparkle's initial punishment will be greatly reduced for recent good behaviour, instead of five years in Equestria Prison, we will only sentence her to six months, plus a full year of community service... after which, she will be able to continue her studies as my most faithful student and friend."

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing. She expected the worst to come to her.

"Oh Princess, thank you!" said Twilight.

"We cannot stay mad at you Twilight Sparkle" said Princess Celestia. "I know that you understand that we do not do this sort of thing for just anypony. You are still a very special part of the future of Equestria and thus, you are still needed. We commend you for your turn around, as well as your other dimensional self and her friends for helping return Equestria back to normal."

"I just have one question, if I may" said Twilight.

Celestia nodded.

"What happened to Discord?" said Twilight.

"Unfortunately for Discord, things didn't end well for him" said Celestia. "He is forever trapped in an orb, and can never be free again... unless he chooses to change his ways."

"Oh... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ever teaming up with him in the first place" said Twilight.

"All is forgiven my faithful student" said Celestia. "You may now be dismissed to say good bye to your friends before your sentence starts."

Twilight headed out to greet her newly re-normalized friends before the guards would escort her to her cell.

Applejack was the first to greet Twilight.

"Hey Twi" said Applejack. "What's the news?"

"I'm going to be in prison for about six months, girls" said Twilight. "I deserve more, but the princesses were quite merciful."

"We know that you're still the same Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "We don't care about the past!"

"Thank you Pinkie!" said Twilight. "That means alot."

"You're gonna have some serious catching up to do, when you come back in six months" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm gonna miss you Egghe- uh I mean, buddy!"

"I'm sure I'm gonna miss you calling me an egghead" said Twilight.

The five ponies gathered around Twilight to have one last group hug before she went to jail.

Spike and Starshine were the last to see Twilight before she went off to jail.

"I hope it's okay that I brought her" said Spike. "She wanted to see you. *Spike grabbed Twilight's head so he could whisper in her ear* I didn't tell her exactly where you were going. I didn't want to ruin it for her, if ya know what I mean."

"Thank you Spike" said Twilight as she and Spike hugged.

"Good luck, Twilight" said the little blue filly.

"You take care of my pal, Spike here while I'm gone" said Twilight with a friendly smile. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Oh yes, Twilight!" said Starshine excitedly. "I'm gonna study hard and be just like you when I grow up!"

All Twilight could do was smile as the guards took her away. She looked forward to this six months being over with so she could spend time with Starshine, Spike and her friends again. As she began her long walk to her cell, she began to talk quietly to herself.

"You know, everything is going to be ok" said Twilight. "I have got a lot of really great friends!"

* * *

_In the original MLP dimension, things were going in a much more positive direction for Twilight, but more so for her friends._

As the Princesses returned from their vacation, Twilight Sparkle met with both of them during their party that Pinkie Pie and Twilight had set up for them as they came through Ponyville. She told them about everything that happened, not leaving a single detail out.

"All I know, Princess Celestia, is that if my friends hadn't been there for me, things would still be chaotic right now" said Twilight as she capped off her report to the Princesses.

"Sounds like you learned alot about friendship while we were away, Twilight Sparkle" said Princess Celestia.

"How's that leg of yours?" said Luna, noticing Twilight's leg was all doctored up.

"It'll be fine" said Twilight. "The doctor said I could take this cast off in a couple of weeks."

"So glad that you are safe, my faithful student" said Princess Celestia. "I think we should hold a ceremony for your friends for their bravery and for their excellent display of selflessness during that time of despare."

"I love that idea, Princess" said Twilight. "It wasn't just my five friends and Spike who played a part in the success of the battle though... my friends Trixie, Snips, Snails, and Derpy also played major roles in my rescue and helping me defeat my other dimensional self. I feel like they deserve recognition."

"If I understand correctly, the one called Trixie is in need of redemption" said Celestia. "I think we can help all of your friends, Twilight."

"Oh and if it wasn't for the helpful advice from my new pal, Discord..." said Twilight being cut off by Luna.

"Discord?" said Luna surprised. "What did we miss?"

Twilight just chuckled as she continued. "He told me how to regain my memory and how to save the other me from destroying not only herself, but everyone else around her. I truly believe that what he told me was sincere and true."

"I am so proud of you, Twilight" said Princess Celestia. "I know that trusting an old foe, like Discord must have been hard."

"Not at the time, I didn't really have my memory" said Twilight. "Perhaps I needed to lose it to see that he really had changed. Is that all you need to know, Princess?"

"That is a report well given, my student" said Celestia. "You are dismissed."

Twilight went to go visit with her friends as the Princesses talked.

* * *

Later that day, everyone gathered at the Canterlot palace for a special award ceremony.

"Today we stand here to honor the bravery of a group of heroic ponies, who faced great danger to restore peace to Ponyville as it was being attacked" announced Princess Celestia. "My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, will take over this ceremony."

Twilight stood in front of all her friends, ready to give her speech.

"First off, I just want to say what great friends I have here in these ponies" began Twilight Sparkle. "I owe my life and my eternal gratitude to them for rescuing me when I got turned into stone by my other dimensional self. It was also them who saved me when I didn't have the strength to face her alone. In this crazy adventure, foes became friends and friends became closer friends. I even got help from Discord when I lost my memory. It may sound strange, but Discord is actually quite helpful. My former rival, Trixie also stepped in just in time to save me from being obliterated. And if it wasn't for the quick thinking of my number one assistant, Spike and my five great friends, I'd still be stuck in that stone statue right now. And not to mention the extremely helpfull efforts of Snips and Snails and of course, Derpy."

Princess Celestia and Luna prepared the medals.

"On behalf of the Princesses, myself and all of Equestria we hereby award you this medal of courage" announced Twilight proudly as all of her friends(even Discord) teared up and blushed. "We thank you for risking your lives to save Ponyville and possibly Equestria."

"Princess, may I say something?" said Applejack.

"Of course, Applejack" said Celestia.

"Ah just wanted to say that while all this is true, there is still one other pony who is being left out" said Applejack.

"Who could that possibly be?" said Twilight. "I thought for sure I remembered everypony."

"You, Twilight Sparkle" said Applejack.

"Me?" said Twilight confused. "But what did I do?"

"Not only did you risk your own skin to stand up for your friends, but you also reminded us how important we are to each other" said Applejack. "Plus, who else could have done the memory spell that returned your other dimension self and her friends back to normal? Ah say that in mah personal opinion, that Twilight deserves to be honored as much as the rest of us."

The other ponies agreed.

"Yeah Twilight rules!" blurted Pinkie Pie.

Twilight didn't know what to say, but she knew that Applejack was right, and there was no point in trying to be modest.

"Oh thank you everypony!" said Twilight as Princess Celestia awarded her a medal too.

"All of Equestria thanks you all for your bravery!"

All of the guards in the castle saluted everyone on this stage.

* * *

After the ceremony was over, the ponies enjoyed a great party thrown by Pinkie Pie. Discord found himself having fun without causing chaos for once, but he also proved that dancing isn't one of his skills. Clestia and Luna mainly sat around, making funny jokes up about Discord's dancing. Derpy and Pinkie Pie were having a contest to see who liked muffins and cupcakes better, with no known way to know who won. Spike saw his chance to try and to get Rarity to like him.

"So Rarity" said Spike. "Turns out I'm a hero now, you wanna go on a date?"

Rarity just laughed and showed off her medal, which was just like Spike's.

"Aw nuts!" said Spike. "Killed my fun."

Rainbow Dash flew through the air and did another Sonic Rainboom, as a request by the Princesses. And Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon3 put on some more music for everyone to dance to, even Princess Luna joined the dancing. Applejack was having fun showing off her lasso skills, twirling it around and jumping through the lasso as she twirled it.

Twilight didn't want it to end. She found herself appreciating everything a whole lot more now. Trixie walked up to Twilight and gave her a friendly hug.

"Thank you, Twilight" said Trixie. "And thanks for saying all those nice things about me."

"You're welcome, Trixie" said Twilight. "You're a good pony, and a good friend. And very quickly, the rest of Ponyville will see that too."

Trixie smiled. She finally got what she wanted, all of Ponyville trusting her again.

"Let's go Pinkie Pie Style!" said Pinkie Pie as she started the Gangnam Style dance and music. "Pinkie Pie Style! Up, Up, Up, Up! Let's go Pinkie Pie Style! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII wanna Parteeeeeeeeeee!"

All the other ponies at the party moaned, because that song reminded them of Evil Twilight and her forced dancing.

"Pinkie!" yelled Rarity.

"What?" said Pinkie Pie. "I was just kidding."

"Hey!" said Fluttershy. "I was really getting into it, it was catchy!"

"You're both goofy!" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go Rainbow Dash Style!"

Everyone just looked at Rainbow Dash with disapproving faces.

"Puh" said Rainbow Dash as she pouted.

* * *

Twilight gathered all of her friends, old and new, together for a group picture. Her five friends and Spike, the princesses, Derpy, Trixie, Discord, the CMC, Granny Smith and Big MacIntosh all gathered in to get the picture taken.

"Alright, everyone smile big" said Twilight at the center of the group. "I want this picture to be perfect!"

As the camera flashed, everyone smiled and Twilight now had another picture to add to her room.

Later that night she, alone in her room, stared at the picture, once again being thankful for her friends.

"What a day!" said Twilight. "Dang, I'm pooped!"

Twilight jumped back and landed on her bed, careful not to hit her hurt leg too hard. And she almost fell asleep but a bright light appeared in her room, startling her.

"What the?" said Twilight as the light got brighter and a figure appeared.

Twilight's eyes got real wide as she stared at the pony who appeared to have teleported into her room. The pony looked just like her, same color, same cutie mark, but instead of a mare, it was a stallion.

"Wow!" said the pony, who was another dimension version of her, presumedly the third dimension of MLP in which the Mane 6 are Stallions. "I look good as a mare too!"

All Twilight could do was stare, with one of her eyes twitching.

"I hate rule 63!" said Twilight.

**Well thank you all my faithful readers of this story. I hope to decide on one of the few ideas I have for my next story and to have it up soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story line and I hope it had enough action and funniness for you. The rule 63 thing was a last minute idea that I thought would be funny. I don't think anyone could take that inappropriately, but if you can it's not what I intended. lol... it's kinda opened up for a sequel, but I think this story is good being cut off like it is.**


End file.
